


Sugar Mama

by cinematicbeats



Category: Sabrina Carpenter - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 43,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinematicbeats/pseuds/cinematicbeats
Summary: He bit his lip showing me how much he wanted me. I was still new to all of this. All I knew was being trapped in a house filled with seven men with wild hormones meant many sins will be created by them.I wanted nothing to do with this. I never wanted to come here just to please some men. Now I have to play my cards right and become the sugar mama just to get away from this sex infested men. I tilted my head to the side and gave him an innocent look "What's wrong sugar daddy?" I asked, while batting my eyes. "If you were dominant you would be my sugar mama" he groaned.





	1. Chapter 1

"Honey! Hurry we will be late to the exhibition" yelled my mom. My mom was rushing around the house like a maniac trying to find her keys. Once she did she sighed a relief.

She then went to the door, but halted. She started to roam her hands around her body as if she was looking for something. "Mom?" I asked. "Ay dios mios" my mother threw her hands in the air.

"What's wrong?" I questioned her. "My glasses I can't seem to find them" she was about to go back to the living room when I stopped her. "Mother, it's on your head" I said with a giggle.

She put her hands on her head. She shook her head when she realized that it was on her head. "I'm losing my marbles" chuckle my mother.

"Mom, please relax. You'll be fine. You're a great hostest" I reassured her. My mother let out a breath she was holding in.

"You think?" She asked. I nodded my head and smiled at her.

My mother is the head of an art museum here in New York City. She was nervous because some famous men from South Korea are coming to see the museum and decide whether to publish their works with my mother.

These men are by far the most known artist around the globe. I haven't met them or heard of them until my mother told me. Still it's a big deal if they end publishing their works in my mom's museum. My mom could get recognition for this.

I like to dab in drawing and paintings. I have the talent too, but my divorced parents want me to inherit the museum, while I want to become an artist.

My inspiration of all time is Vincent Van Gogh. I just love his paintings. They have so much depth and feelings one can feel just looking at his paintings. My favorite has always been The Starry Night.

My mom looked down at my outfit. "Are you sure you're going to wear that?" She pointed at my outfit choice, examining it further.

I look down at my outfit  
I look down at my outfit. The only thing wrong with it is that it exposes my cleavage. I got decent size breast, but I'm not a person to wear a V neckline.

My friend made me the outfit. She was studying to be a fashion designer and she design this for me. Since she knew I was going to be in front of the news why not promote her.

"Lori made it for me" I frowned. "I know honey, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable in any way" she said concerned.

"Its okay mom. It's just for today. I'm helping promoting my friend and her clothing line that doesn't exist" I said smiling.

"Alright, but next time either tell Lori to make an outfit not too revealing or wear a bra" she said. I nodded "Will do."

We left our house and headed straight towards our car. I tried making sure that I won't get a nip slip. Gosh, I wish Lori didn't make a dress that involved no bra.  
\----

"Look at my princesita" said my father coming in to hug me. "Hi papi" I said also hugging him back. From my peripheral I can see my mother rolling her eyes at my father.

My father and mother divorced because of too many cultural differences. My dad is from spain and he still held the ideals of a masochist man. He thought that women should stay at home and take care of their kids, while the men work.

My mom didn't like those ideals. She was independent women who didn't need a man to do her work for her. She didn't want me to grow with those ideals, so luckily she got a divorce while I was still pretty young.

I'm kinda glad she did that. I didn't want to be helped by no man. Thinking that the man can do whatever he pleases, while us women stay and be the obedient wife.

"Anyways" my mom intervene. My dad looked at my mother and grabbed her hand and kissed her hand gently. "Beautiful as always Alessa" said my father.

"Stop flattering yourself" she said pulling her hand away from him. He just smiled at her "I always loved your New York sense of humor" said my father.

My mother is a New Yorker. So her sense of humor is rough and her attitude. She scoffed at him and held her head high.

"I'm not here to chat away. Is everything ready for today?" Asked my mother. My dad is the co-owner of the museum. He nodded his head. "It's all ready for you" he said motioning to gallery.

My mother looked around and saw everything in one piece. She sighed a relief. "Do you know when are the seven Korean men coming?"

My dad shook his head. "They didn't tell us or give us a heads up when. I heard they just come by whenever. They like to surprise" said my father.

I saw my mom go pale for a second before regaining her color back. She straightened her blazer and looked at my father. "Then we wait for them" she said.

She motioned to my father and they both walked away, leaving me behind. I guess they're going to make sure everything is in good shape.

Everyone who worked here was running around crazily. I guess these artistic men are really important.

I walked to the entrance fixing my potrait rendition of the Mona Lisa. My parents hung it up because they wanted everyone to see how much of a good artist I am.

My parents are art critics and only accept the best kind, but sometimes I think that they only did it because I'm their daughter.

I gently made sure that I didn't move it harshly. I gently picked it up and slide it more towards the center of the frame. That way it's balanced and not tilted to one side.

I then heard a lot of noises. That's peculiar, so many people making noise.

"Taehyung look over here"

"Jin give us your best pose"

"Namjoon face the camera"

I turned around completely seeing a massive amount of people. Fans and paparazzi trying to get pictures of the seven men.

Bodyguards finally pushed their way through protecting them.

They made it safe and sound. "Ma'am don't make me force you out of this museum" threaten the bodyguard.

I realized that threat was towards me. He was coming closer until I spoke. "My m-mom owns this m-museum" I stuttered a bit.

"Leave her be" I heard another voice. The bodyguard retreated and that's when I noticed seven good looking men looking at me.

I internally choked. They were all just staring at me with an unreadable expressions. I suddenly felt naked. I crossed my arms over my chest and crossed my legs.

"M-mom" I croaked. I heard footsteps coming. Then my mom and dad halted. My mom immediately straighten herself and approached the men.

"Well, my my my you finally made it" she smiled at them.

She stuck her hand out "Let me introduce myself. I'm Alessa the owner of this museum. This right here is my co-owner and ex-husband Felipe and this right here is our daughter Reina" she said pointing at us one by one.

"This is your daughter?" Asked one of the tall buff man. My mom nodded. "Yes sir. She's seventeen. Come honey say hello to these fine men" said my mother motioning to me.

They definitely were fine, but something about them was throwing me off.

I approached them. "Hi" I said shyly. They all just stared at me then the buff one spoke "Seventeen? You look more like a twenty year old. Do you ever get mistaken for one Reina?" His dark chocolate orbs stared into my blue dull eyes. Oh jeez I might just die.


	2. Chapter 2

My mom was leading them around the gallery. Showing them all kinds of art. Sculptures, murals, paintings, drawings, you name it.

I just kept following her. I tried to stay as far as possible from those men. When Jungkook asked me that question I responded with a yes.

Thanks to my mom she introduced me and told me their names. I felt like it would be rude to just abandon my mother and father, but each of these men kept stealing glances. I was behind them, so I knew they were glancing my way.

"So this right here..." I drowned put my mother's voice. I wanted to see the new edition my mother has put on the walls. My skin itch to be there. My desire to see what did that new art bring. What story did it create? I wanted to know, so badly.

"Reina? Reina? Honey" I snapped my head towards my mother's direction. I saw everyone looking at me. "Y-yes?" I stuttered feeling my cheeks warm up from the embarrassment of being caught in front of not just my parents, but these gorgeous seven men.

"Are you okay sweetie?" My mother asked. I nodded my head sheepishly. "You seem distracted Ms. Sage" I turned my head to the right, seeing the man that has plump lips and cheeks that I wanna pinch talking to me.

It was Jimin.

"Um no. I just- well I mean is-" I sighed. "Mom can I go see the new edition? Please?" I looked at my mom biting my lip out of anticipation.

My mom chuckled "Sure thing" I smiled happily. Before I left I said goodbye to everyone and left. I felt eyes on me and I couldn't shake it off. Maybe I should sneak a little peak behind me.

I quickly glanced and saw that most of the men were tearing their eyes away from me. Giving their full attention to my mother. Except one was still looking my way and that was Jimin. He winked before returning his attention back to my mother.

I quickly speed walked out of their and went to the mural section of the museum. I knew this place like the back of my hand. I love art. I love that each artist have a different way of expressing themselves. Different ways of telling stories.

Art is a way to make all kinds of statement. Art can have so many meanings to different people. Art is a therapy to help people be creative, to make people use their minds and come up with their own assumptions from the work of art.

I could spend hours in this museum and never get tired of it. I finally found the new edition to the museum. I sat and observed it. I paid attention to every little detail. To every little stroke, every little thing that made it unique and imperfect, still made it perfect to the human eye.

I started to form my own conclusions. I didn't pay attention to my surroundings until I felt someone next to me.

"Murals like these are impeccable" I turned to my left seeing that it was someone I didn't expect.

"Aren't you supposed to be qith my mother?" I questioned. He shook his head and chuckle. Did I say something funny?

"Yes sweet pea, but I needed to use the bathroom" he said. I looked at him puzzled. "Uh the bathrooms aren't here" I said to him.

He shrugged and then turned his whole body towards me. "You know girls like you shouldn't be wearing outfits that reveal too much cleavage" he said to me.

"Uh excuse me?" I said feeling vulnerable. "Yeah. Men can take it the wrong way" his eyes drifted to my exposed chest. Dammit Lori! Why couldn't you have made me a different dress that didn't expose my cleavage.

I immediately covered my chest by crossing my arms. He then looked at me, smiling "See" he was being a pervert and disrespecting me as a women.

"No I don't see you pervert" I sassed back. He just chuckled at me. "Anyways, where's the bathroom?" I pointed Jin in the direction. He bowed before leaving.

Once he was out of sight, I immediately went to the next edition from the museum.

\----

So far nobody from that group has come by or bothered me. Maybe Jin is the only pervert in the group.

I'm at my last place where the new edition is placed. It was the sculpture section.

There was all kinds of sculptures. Sculptures of animals, objects, and people. There are sculptures of naked people, which doesn't faze me anymore.

I kept trying to find the new edition. I searched and searched when I finally found it. It was a sculpture of a naked women lying in a bed with her private parts covered in what I presume to be flowers.

Her head was tilted back, her back was arch, and rest of her body laid flat. Flowers descended from her breast and vagina down to the bed. The flowers look liked it was creating a symbol of a fruit. A forbidden fruit.

Naked art I think is the best art because you can see the vulnerability in the art. It tells a story. It's raw and real, something people can relate to.

People who don't understand art would find this disturbing, but this is natural. This is art.

I led my fingers graze the object feeling the cool marble against my finger pads.

"I would love to make a sculpture of a beautiful women just like this" I heard a manly voice said.

I turned around to see not just one, but seven men standing by the entrance of the sculpture section.

"Aren't you supposed to be with my m-mother?" I stuttered in the last part.

"Nope. It's a free for all" responded Namjoon fixing his glasses.

"We wanted to explore the scenery on our own. Luckily, we came across a sexy scenery" said Yoongi.

I mentally gulped. I was all alone with a BIG distraction right below my neck. With seven gorgeous men who might have the wrong intentions.

My heart quickened. They all just stared at me, while I immediately crossed my arms over my chest. "I told you it would be a distraction" mumbled Jin, but I heard it loud and clear.

They stared at me differently. Not with adoration, but something more. Something darker filled their eyes. "I n-need to g-go" I tried getting out of there until they spoke.

"Are you into art Reina?" Asked Taehyung. I nodded my head slowly. They all looked at each other. They smirked at one another.

Then Hoseok stepped forward. "Good because we need someone for our job" I looked at him puzzled.

I was about to speak when my mother's voice filled the room. "Honey where-" she came in the room and saw I wasn't alone.

"Oh what are you guys doing here? Did you see the rest of the museum?" She asked them.

They nodded their heads. "Yes, and we think we would love to publish our paintings here" said Namjoon.

My mom's eyes widen and then a smile broke out. "Really?" They nodded their heads.

"Oh my thank you. You won't regret it" said my mom thankfully.

"Also could your daughter come and work with us? We found out she is an exceptional artist. We took a good look at the rendition of the Mona Lisa" said Jungkook giving me a quick smirk and looking back at my mother.

"Oh I don't think my da-" they cut her off politely.

"Lady Sage this is an opportunity to work with people that have been in this field for quite sometime. We need a new prodigy for our upcoming works. We kept searching and searching until we found your extroadinar daughter with such gifted talents. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. You wouldn't want your daughter to miss out would you?" Asked Yoongi.

My mom sigh "I guess not" I turn my attention to my mother. God please make her say no.

"So, is that a yes?"

"How soon would she have to leave?" Asked my mother. She's not seriously letting me go with seven strangers that are men?

"By next week ma'am" my mom looked at me then at them.

"How often will I be taking her to meet you?" Asked my mother.

"I'm sorry lady Sage, but she has to live with us. This reduces the amount of distractions. That way she's one hundred percent focus, but you can visit her on the weekends" said Yoongi.

Reduces? I'm already distracted by them and they haven't even done a thing. Mom just say no!

"Once in a lifetime opportunity" mumbled my mother.

She looked at me then at them. "So do I have to sign anything? And how much items will she need?" She asked.

My eyes widen. I can't believe she saying yes to this. They are doping her. I know it.

"Follow me" said Yoongi. My mother followed him, while everyone stayed where they were.

"Welcome to your new home princesita" said Jimin smirking at me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom are you really serious? You're giving your daughter away to seven strangers" I said sitting on my now empty bed.

"Reina, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. You don't really ever get the chance to work with people who have been in this field for a long time" my mother said.

"I thought you wanted me to inherit the company?" I tried making my mom back out.

"Either way I signed a contract and if I go against it I'll get sued. Plus I know you want to be an artist Reina. These should be good" she said folding my clothes.

"Yeah, but mom how can you trust seven foreign men. What if they tried something on me?" There was definitely a part of me that was excited to explore something with them, but I pushed it down.

"Well, hopefully those boxing classes didn't go to waste and besides I'll visit you every weekend to make sure nothing is going on that I'm not aware of. Also if they do try something you immediately call me don't ever be afraid. You're a brave, strong willed women" said my mother proudly.

I sighed. I didn't want to go and live with seven good looking men. It's been almost a week since they went to the museum. I wish my mother just said no.

"How can you trust them mom? They could do bad things to me. They could threaten me if I confessed that maybe they're touchinh me inappropriately" I said feeling more worried by the second.

My mom stopped what she was doing and sat next to me. She engulfed me in a big hug.

"Honey, I know what this is really about" she said. I looked at her shocked. "You do?" She nodded her head.

"You're afraid to go live on your own. I understand, but your seventeen. You will be an adult one day and you'll need to be able to take care of yourself" she said.

That's not why I'm acting this way...

"And I can trust them because I observed them the day I gave them a tour. They seem like respectful and kind gentlemen" the completely fooled her.

"But mom-" she cut me off. "No buts. Now hurry because they're going to be picking you up soon" I reluctantly got up and started helping my mom putting things in my luggage.

\----

We stood outside my house waiting for them. I despise them. They're the reason why my mom doesn't believe me.

I had all my essentials that I needed to survive. The key word being survive. I had four luggages and my backpack. They told her it will be about six to seven months with them.

That's way to long, even for whatever job I'm doing for them.

Finally, a nice expensive van stopped in front of us. My hands started to turn cold and clammy. My stomach erupted into butterflies and the worst kind.

Then two men stood out the door. They came to me and grabbed my luggage. "Excuse me that's-" I was cut off by a delicious sweet honey voice.

"They're just placing it in the trunk Reina" I looked up and saw Namjoon and Yoongi outside of the van.

My mom immediately gretted them. "Thank you, so much for considering this opportunity for my daughter. This will really help her in trying to make it somewhere with the art industry" she said to them.

"It's my pleasure Ms. Sage" he smiled at her too sweetly. Pleasure my *ss. I don't know there game, but I'll soon figure it out and then expose them for the frauds they are.

Yoongi looked at me. Eyeing me up and down. I'm so glad I opted for some jeans and a black t-shirt and converse.

I didn't feel to exposed, but somehow he managed to make me feel a bit exposed. Maybe tomorrow I should opt for some sweats and my stained purple shirt.

"Anyways, Reina are you ready to go?" Asked Namjoon. I shook my head. "Can we do this maybe another time?" I asked. I wasn't ready to live with seven hormonal needy men.

My mom gave me a look. "She's just joking" my mom faked chuckle.

"Reina the earlier the better. We are already behind schedule. I know it's hard to leave your mom, but you'll be able to her on the weekends" said Yoongi giving me a death glare.

I sighed and started approaching them. They opened the car door like gentlemen. Before getting in I immediately hugged my mom one last time.

She hugged me back and then let me go. I reluctantly got inside the van. I sat far away close the window. Afterwards, trailed Yoongi and Namjoon.

The car started and made a u-turn. I saw my mom waving goodbye. I tried waving goodbye. "She can't see you" I heard someone say.

I sigh in defeat and saw my mom disappearing from my sight. I tried to get my face closer to the window, but we were far from my home by now.

I just sat there with nothing much to say. All of a sudden U felt a hand placed on my knee.

"Don't worry doll face we'll make sure your taken very good care of" his voice gave me shivers down my spine.

The way he said it didn't sound to innocent. Namjoon then winked at me, but didn't remove his hand. He just kept rubbing it slowly.

I had a feeling that this 'job' isn't related to art at all.


	4. Chapter 4

We finally started to arrive to their home. I'm so happy Namjoon and Yoongi stopped talking to me during the whole ride.

The house is HUGE! my eyes widen and my mouth dropped at the sight of their hous- let me rephrase that. Their mansion.

Jesus, if I was a gold digger I would try and get in their pants to get pregnant. Luckily, since I'm an independent girl I won't do that.

"Like what you see doll face?" I could hear the taunting in his voice. I immediately closed my mouth and answered. "Uh it's alright" I said without looking at them.

I could see the reflection of their faces on the window. I kept my eyes straight forward and just looked at their mansion and pool.

We finally pulled up in the driveway. I was about to leave when the chauffeur opened the door for me.

"It's okay, I can open the door myself" I said to the old man.

"No. This is their job. You won't be laying one finger unless it's for art" said Yoongi.

I rolled my eyes and got off of the van. I turned to the side to see some men grabbing my luggage from the trunk.

"No it's fine I can take those myself" I was about to grab my items when someone pulled me back.

They slid my backpack off and gave it to one of the men. "Here put this in her room and anything she needs" said Namjoon.

"I can take my own stuff to my room" I sassed back. Namjoon had an amused look in his eyes. "Really? A tiny girl like you can carry all those luggages?" He tilted his head to the side as if he was mocking me.

"Well, until you can prove to me you can handle big rough things, you won't be carrying a thing" he said with a smug look.

Why did he emphasize big and rough? I just snorted at him. "I'll let your attitude slide too doll face because you're new, but don't assume it'll be all the time. I still hold a greater status than you" he said arrogantly.

"Status doesn't mean a thing to the average people" I said.

"You just proved my point. Only average people don't care for status, but people like us have a reputation and status, so I would like some respect" I wanted to scoff, but instead I just stood quiet.

"Anyways, let's lead you inside the house and meet up with the rest of the dadd- with the rest of the boys" Namjoon cut himself off.

What was he previously going to say? I glanced at Yoongi that was giving Namjoon a death glare.

Yoongi moved away from Namjoon and placed his hand on the lower part of my back to lead me to the house.

We started walking, but with each step we took the further down Yoongi's hand went. It was just above my butt. I moved his hand away from my back.

He then smirked at me "Something wrong pumpkin?" What's with all the pet names? It's disgusting.

"Just lead. I'll follow behind" I said avoiding eye contact. "As you wish" he led me to the entrance of the house. It looked even more magnificent close up.

He opened the door and revealed an even more glorious house. Damn they are extremely rich men.

I was gaking over the wonderous amount of money they used to have a house like this

I was gaking over the wonderous amount of money they used to have a house like this.

"Come the boys are upstairs" I walked through the entrance of the house. Seeing how beautiful this marble floor made the of the house look more fancier.

I walked up the stairs. Then Yoongi and Namjoon turned to the right. I followed quickly behind them.

The hallway was pretty long and there were, so many rooms that I lost track of count. I'm definitely going to get lost. Do they have a map of their home?

Yoongi finally stopped and entered a room. Once I walked in I saw the rest of the boys sitting or standing by the window looking to beautiful view.

When they heard our footsteps they all looked at our direction  
When they heard our footsteps they all looked at our direction. Namjoon and Yoongi left my side and went to stand with their friends.

I stood their awkwardly. They stared at me. Eyeing me up and down. Now I completely felt bare under their gazes. I shifted around and then I spoke.

"So what will I be doing?" I asked trying to relieve some tension that is building inside of me.

Everyone looked at one another and smirked. Jungkook stepped forward. He eyed me like I was his prey. He slowly approached me. "Good that you asked" he said.

He eventually started circling around me. I felt like he was examining me from head to toe. He slowly circled me taking in my state of being.

I never felt, so naked in clothes that didn't reveal a thing! I pulled my body closer to myself, finding a way to cover myself more.

I avoided their stares. Then I felt a breath on my neck and hands on my waist.

The hairs of my neck stood up. He started to rub my cloth waist with his thumbs in circular motions. My body felt tingly?

He came in closer to my body. His front pressed to my back. My brain stopped functioning. "I want you to draw..." he whispered in my ear. I can feel his hot breath and it tickled me.

"Jimin naked..." then that's when I regained consciousness. I pushed myself away from him. My cheeks felt warm and I'm pretty sure I went pale.

"W-what?" I stuttered. "You heard me sweetie. Draw Jimin naked. He doesn't mind being a model" I quickly looked at Jimin and he seemed to be on board with this.

"Hold up. I'm not drawing a naked man. I'm a painter not a drawer" I replied.

"Being an artist means you dabble on anything and everything. You are our next prodigy, so you will learn all types of arts. Also I didn't see you had a problem looking at the sculpture of the naked women in the museum. Unless you're into girls. Are you a lesbian?" Asked Jungkook.

"No. I'm straight, but can we at least start small and easy?" I suggested.

I just really didn't want to draw a naked Jimin or a naked anyone for that matter. Seeing naked people in sculptures is different than actually seeing a naked person. And especially having to sit there for hours drawing that naked person.

"Fine. We will start small, but not drawing fruit bowl type of small. Kindergartners can do that. I want you to draw a shirtless Jimin and I want it down in the next hour" he said.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed. "You heard me" he responded back.

"But it's gonna take me longer than an hour to draw Jimin" I said annoyed.

"Not my problem. In this industry it's fast pace. You have to keep up or you'll fall back. Now go on" he walked away from me.

Jimin replaced his spot and I started to walk away, but before I left Jungkook spoke again.

"Oh and if you don't finish on time with a decent drawing. There will be a punishment" I stopped and looked at him.

"Punishment?" I questioned. He nodded his head. "We'll go more over that later. Just do what I told you to avoid it. I don't think you'll like it... yet anyways" he said smirking.

I just nodded my head and left to hurry with my drawing. I definitely didn't want a punishment.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jimin stop moving! Are you trying to get me in trouble?" I said raising my voice.

"Are you raising your voice at me? You better not use that tone with me young lady or else..." he smirked at me.

"Or else what?" I challenged. I kept holding onto my drawing pad and kept trying to sketch him.

He was shirtless, putting his hands up. He ripped his shirt for me. I didn't understand why, but I didn't questione it. There was a tattoo going down his torso.

But instead of drawing that I kinda went off track and drew this instead.

I kinda imagined him this way  
I kinda imagined him this way. I didn't want to draw a rated pg-13 drawing.

Jimin had a smooth baby, yet sexy face. When I looked at his face I wanted my fingertips to trace his face towards his collarbone.

I wanted my fingers to trace those plumpy lips. I wanted to know what those lips could do to me. I felt myself getting a bit turned on, but I had to keep concentrating to finish the drawing on time.

I continue sketching him and his perfect imperfections. My hand was doing wonderous things to the notepad I didn't feel hands on my body.

I started squirming around because he was touching me, feeling my skin. He left a trail of goosebumps on my arm.

I felt his body closer to mine. He hovered his head over my shoulder. His breath hit my neck and I shudder.

"W-what are you d-doing?" I stuttered. He sniffed me slowly. "You smell like sweet vanilla. I like it princesita" he gently moved my hair to the side.

He then leaned closer. My mind stop responding. He exposed my neck to him. "S-stop" I kept stuttering feeling my body tingly.

He didn't listen to me and leaned himself closer to my neck. His lips hit the base of my neck. They felt, so soft.

He started kissing my neck slowly and gently biting on it. I needed to stop this, but I wanted him to keep going.

I tilted my head more to the side. I knew I shouldn't be giving access to continue assaulting my neck with his lips.

He got the message and started sucking on my neck. He left wet kisses from the base of my throat to just below my ear. He kept kissing my neck exploring it with his mouth.

He darted his tongue here and there sucking on the tender part of my neck. He swiped his tongue from below my ear to my jaw and back again.

He kissed my neck more roughly, while the bottom part of my body was feeling a bit weird and tingly.

I was gripping onto my notepad harshly.

I need to put a stop and I was about to when he hit a spot that I moaned his name out.

I felt his smirk, while he also groaned a bit. "Good girls get rewards and bad girls get nothing" he whispered detaching his lips from my neck.

I whined a bit, but then everything hit me. I just let Jimin kiss me and touch me. My face went pale and my cheeks turn bright red.

"I-I" I couldn't form words. He just smirked at me and then spoke "Time's up princesita" he said.

My eyes widen. "W-what? That can't be possible" I said looking at the clock.

"Well if you didn't raise your voice at me maybe I wouldn't have distracted you" he said with a smug look.

"Now I guess you'll have to face the punishment" he said with a sigh. "Thought you were stronger and wouldn't give into the temptation. Now you'll have to face double the punishment as well as raising your voice, which is triple the punishment" he said winking at me.

"We all have temptations and I'm not that innocent" I responded sassily.

"Oh then tell me what sinful things you know?" He quirked his eyebrow at me.

"Well I know about everything I was taught from my school" I said confidently.

He just laughed at me. Giving me his eye smile. "Oh princesa those aren't sinful things" he said.

"I know about masturbation" I said. He gave me a smug look "That's all?" My confidence faltered a bit.

I wanted to seem confident, but I kinda failed. I was innocent in some stuff, but non innocent in others.

"I've watched porn" I said lying to him. He then bursted out laughing. "What a liar. Do you know what sugar daddy means?" He asked.

I stood quiet and tried to come up with ideas to what it meant. "It means you give me sugar" I said. He shook his head.

"Very innocent... I like innocence" he said biting his lip.

I crossed my legs feeling exposed. All of a sudden the doors flung open. Then entered the rest of the gang.

"She failed didn't she?" Asked Jungkook.

Jimin nodded "Yep just like you said" wait- what?

Did they know I was going to fail the test. Jungkook walked towards me and motioned for me to give him my drawing.

I slowly gave it to him. He took it and eventually shook his head in disappointment. "You didn't even draw Jimin shirtless like I said" he stared at me.

"I- Jimin distracted me" I tried to blame Jimin.

"I don't care. Life is a distraction and you had one simple task to complete and you fail" he said smirking at me.

"Time for your punishment" he said to me.

"Punishment" I gulped scared.

"Yes, go face the wall and I want your back facing me" he demanded.

I felt like challenging him because I wasn't planning on doing that.

"And if I don't?" I challenged.

He looked amused "Oh let me tell you something. You never say no to a punishment because if you do I'll make it ten times worse baby girl."


	6. Chapter 6

I gulped. His eyes got darker as his face got closer. His breath hit my face. His breath was minty fresh.

Why was my body reacting to this? I need to stop! I need to stop this now!

"Jungkook-" he cut me off. "From now on you're calling me oppa or Mr. Jeon" he said. I felt sweat dripping down my face.

"What is o-oppa?" I question. He shook his head and squatted down to look me straight into my eyes.

"It's a way to show respect to your elders. Girls would usually say this to men who are older" he smirked at me.

Maybe if I keep asking questions they'll forget the punishment.

"Jungkook don't get distracted. The punishment remember?" I quickly took a glance at Taehyung. If looks could kill he wouldn't be here.

Jungkook cupped my face and starting caressing me with his thumbs. "Of course I haven't forgotten. Reina is just trying to get out of it" he said staring at my whole face.

I avoided looking at him and everyone around me. I felt weak and vulnerable. Like why am I letting them do this? Why aren't I fighting back?

He then leaned in. He kissed the side of my lip. I shut my eyes and whimpered. His lips linger there for awhile. Then all of a sudden he licked the side of my lips.

I open my eyes and gasped. He just smirked at me. "Mmm your chapstick taste like coconut. I wonder what other places you taste good" my brain was having a million thoughts.

He was a out to KISS ME! I've never had my first kiss and I wasn't planning on having it with them.

"Hey not fair Jungkook. I thought we would you know..." Jin trailed off. We would what? What were they planning on doing?

He kept looking at me "We will hyung. We certainly will" his thumb moved from my cheeks to my lips.

He faintly traced the outer part and made his way to the inner part of my lips. "So plump and pouty" he bit his lip still tracing them.

He then did something that it left me in shock. He stuck his thumb inside my mouth. I tried pushing his body away from me, but he wouldn't budge and continue to have his thumb in my mouth.

"Suck" he ordered. I shook my head. He hardened his look "I said suck" he said more firmly.

I just sat there with his thumb inside my mouth. I wasn't gonna give him the satisfaction.

He looked mad. He took his thumb out from my mouth hrashly and stood to his full height.

My face was facing his crotch. My eyes widen at what I saw. I know men get bulges, but is it normal that they seem super HUGE?

It looks like the his clad of jeans are restraining it. Poor thing- what the hell am I saying!?

I immediately looked up at him. He looked down at me and groaned. Did I do something wrong?

"F*ck! She seems, so innocent" said Jungkook.

"You know I'll take the lead here" Taehyung pushed Jungkook out of the way.

He started to unbuckle his belt. My body and mind reacted at the same time! I immediately stood from my chair and went behind it in defense mode.

His eyes held a glint of amusement. "What's wrong sugar mama?" He said teasing me.

Sugar mama? Can they stop with the pet names!

"Not so bold now are we" he said knocking the chair over. He kept approaching me. I kept backing away.

I bumped into everything and knocked it over. I'm so clumsy, but I did a good job avoiding the walls.

"C'mere sugar mama. I don't bite" he said biting his lip, while having the belt in his hands.

The rest of the boys just watched and stared. There was one missing and that was Jungkook. I wonder where he went?

They all looked amused at me. I was about to make a run for it when Taehyung lunged at me and wrapped his belt around my neck.

"Now be a good girl and I will let you free" he gently dragged me to the center of the room.

This looked like a chocker, but I felt like a dog on a leash. "This is sick" I said without thinking. I immediately covered my mouth.

Taehyung faced me. "If I was a sick person, I wouldn't have been kind and gentle. I would've done some messed up things. Also putting this belt around your neck doesn't mean anything. So I suggest next time you ask then assume" he said a bit annoyed and angry.

I bit my lip and looked down. "Then why is a belt around my neck?" I question.

"To get you to sit and listen to the rules and punishment" said Taehyung grabbing a chair and sitting directly across from me.

"Before we start are you a virgin?" I chocked on my saliva. "W-what?" I stuttered.

"Are you a virgin in some of the aspect of arts?" He elaborated further, but the smirk trying to poke through his lips stated otherwise.

"I feel like what you're asking me isn't related to the arts. I feel like I'm I'll be learning nothing related to art" I said truthfully.

"I just ask you an art related question. This whole experience will be art related" said Taehyung.

I just sigh and nodded my head. "Yes, I'm a virgin to some aspects of arts" he looked back at the others and then turned towards me again.

"Okay. Good. Now on to a serious note. Rules and punishments" he said clasping his hands on top of his crotch.

"We all major in a different aspect of arts. We all will teach you different forms that we are specialized in. That being said here comes the rules."

"Rule one: You follow what we say. No arguing or discussing it further. We are more experienced then you are."

"Rule two: If we send you with a task you better complete it with the certain time limit we tell you."

"Rule three: If we seem rude or cruel to you, it's us being honest. So don't be talking back to us or using your smart mouth because I know you have one."

"Rule four: You have to show us respect. Like I've stated before we are more experienced than you. We are also older than you, so you will respect us. We will tell you what you can call us when we have our one-to-one sessions."

"And rule five: You always have to give us your completed work. If you turn in a sloppy work or a work that you didn't put your one hundred and ten percent, it will result in punishments" said Taehyung.

I was curious to the punishments. "What are the punishments if I fail to follow one of those rules?" I asked curiously.

Taehyung smirked at me. "Well it won't be a little smack to the hand. If that's what you're thinking."

"We all have different types of punishments, so ask us or you can wait and see" intervened Hoseok winking at me.

I crossed my legs feeling something weird in the pit of my stomach. It's like I wanted to know the punishments.

I just nodded my head. I realized that Jungkook hasn't arrived back yet. Not that I care, but I was a curious girl.

"Where's Jungkook? He just disappeared" I questioned aloud.

"He went to relieve some tension that was building up" said Jimin smirking.

Tension? What tension?


	7. Chapter 7

I heard the door jiggle. I woke up immediately since I'm a light sleeper.

The door opened and I sat up straight seeing one of the maids walking in with breakfast.

"Rise and shine!" said the middle age lady. She was very chirpy compared to me. My hair was wild and sticked to my face, while she looked neat and polished.

She opened the curtains revealing the sunshine. I hissed and covered myself with the blanket.

"The light... The light... It burns" I said. I felt the covers pulled off from me. "Oh stop exaggerating miss. The sunlight is good for you. It gives you vitamin D and brightens up your day. It also starts the day on the right foot" she placed the tray of food on my nightstand.

I still can't believe that this was my bedroom for awhile

I still can't believe that this was my bedroom for awhile. They definitely have a lot of money to spare. "Here start eating up because the masters are waiting for you. You don't wanna be late" she said cheery.

I groaned. "I'm sleepy Lena. Can't I just skip it? And sleep in?" I asked. She shook her head. "Sorry, but the masters have rules and we need to follow them" she went to my closet.

Masters? That gives them, so much power. Why not call them horny boys that can't control their dingle dangles?

When Jimin said that Jungkook went to relieve some tension. At first I thought that maybe he was just cooling steam, but then Jimin did something inappropriate with his hand and will it didn't take much math to understand what he meant.

Well, it didn't take much math because he mouthed the word. I just wonder what got him, so turned on? Cuz it can't be me. Like I'm not hot or anything. I'm also weird and very boring and innocent. Well, in some things...

Anyways, I slept like baby. The bed was super comfy, but I was still twisting and turning because I was cautious, making sure no boy tried entering my room.

I sigh and swung my feet to the side. I left them dangling on the edge of my bed. I grabbed my cup of water and gulped it in one sitting.

I exhaled and started eating my over easy eggs and some cooked ham. I sipped some orange juice.

Then Lena appeared with some clothes. I glanced at her "Uh is that for me?" I questioned her. She nodded her head.

"Yes, the masters choose this for you" she handed me the dress.

I got up examing it and then an idea came to mind. I got off my bed and started walking towards the window.

"Miss what are you doing?" She questioned me from behind. I didn't face her and responded "You'll see" I opened the window wide enough to do what I had in mind.

I threw the outfit out the window and walked back towards my bed. The maid, Lena ran to the window. "Miss Sage!" She was too late the outfit landed on the muddy grass.

"Miss Sage, the dress was what the masters decided for you to wear and now it is ruined!" She seemed nervous. I waved her off.

"Don't worry Lena, I'll make sure that they won't get mad at you" I said comforting her. She bit her lip still looking nervous. "But miss they ordered me to give you the outfit to wear for your first lesson today" she looked more nervous by the minute.

"First off, an outfit like that is not made for art. It'll get messy. Secondly, it's for their own pleasure. Thirdly, not my style. I like casual clothes" I finished eating my breakfast and got up.

I walked towards my huge closet. I opened it and stepped in. Last night they set up my closet and placed things where they belong.

I would've preferred them not touching my stuff, but it was too late. All the maids are middle aged women, so I was fine with them touching my stuff.

I walked to one section of the closet. Most of my comfy lazy clothes were there folded. I simply grabbed a gray t-shirt and some gray sweats. If I'm doing art I will get dirty, so these will do.

I later grabbed some sneakers, cotton panties, a bra, and some socks. I trudged back to my room and saw Lena still standing. "Lena you know you can leave right?" She nodded her head.

"Yes, but the masters ordered me to stay" she said. I shook my head "Okay, but you please sit" she was about to say something when I cut her off. "And no arguing about it. You've been standing doing stuff for who knows how long. Just take a break" I said.

I quickly ran to my bathroom to get ready.

I did my business and washed my hand. I slipped on my panties and sports bra. I then slipped on some socks. I looked up and realized there's a long mirror. A full body mirror.

I went to stand in front of it. I started looking at my semi naked body. I twisted from side to side and looked all around me. I felt self conscious about my body.

My thighs were big, my breast were decent size, like a good hand full size breast, and I lacked curvature.

At least that's what I thought. I'm short, 5'3 to be exact. My hair cascaded to the middle part of my back. Flowing down messily. Dirty blonde hair and dull blue eyes, I certainly wasn't attractive. No boy ever liked me in any way except as a friend.

I kept studying my figure. I touched every part of my skin and for some reason I imagined Jimin touching me.

My hand immediately went to my neck. That's where he kissed me and made my body react. From there my hand slowly started sliding down towards my chest. My hand slowly made it's way to my left breast and without thinking I gave a tight squeeze.

I imagined Jimin doing that for me. Squeezing my breast long and hard. I felt my core of my heat coming to life. I wanted to throw my bra on the floor, but instead my hand kept trailing downwards. Then the image of Jimin transformed to Jungkook.

Remembering he had to relieve some tensions. My hand slowly crept its way down passing my belly button. It slowly went until it landed on top of my blooming flower.

My hand stayed there for a bit. My breath became a bit ragged. I needed to fulfill something that was for sure, but what I was doing is wrong. I immediately realized and removed my hand away.

Instead I quickly got changed and splashed cold water on my face. Hopefully relieving me and calming me down.

I pulled my hair up to tie it into a messy bun. Once that was done I quickly brushed my teeth and walked out.

When I looked up I saw all the boys with a serious expression.

Lena looked extremely nervous. "Uh hey" I said breaking the tension. They looked at me up and down. "Where's your outfit?" They asked I just shrugged.

"Who knows" I said dismissing them. They looked at Lena. "Lena did you give her the outfit?" Lena bit her lip, but seemed very stressed out.

"No. No you didn't give her any" I winked at Lena before they could turn around. They stared at me as if trying to read my mind. "Lena is this true?" Lena nodded her head.

"I didn't see it in the c-closet" I crossed fingers they didn't hear her voice tremble. They nodded and dismissed her. She bowed and walked away.

"If we find that outfit and you lied to us, you're in deep trouble" warned Taehyung.

"Yeah. Yeah, now can we move on to the first lesson" I said getting tired of being in their presence.

"Look who's eager" said Namjoon. "I'm not, but if I'm here wasting my time at least I want to waste it on me being productive and learning new things" I replied sassily.

"Maybe you should waste it on me baby girl" winked Jungkook. "Nah, I'm good" I crossed my arms getting already impatient with them.

"Anyways, today you're going to be starting your lesson on painting" said Jin.

"So each of you will teach me something different?" The nodded their heads.

"We will teach you painting, drawing, mixed media, mosaics, sculptures, prints, and mural architecture" said Yoongi.

"Okay, so who's my mentor for the day?" I asked.

Then he stepped forward. "That'll be me" he said. So far he was the one who least spoke to me. Maybe it won't be, so bad having Hoseok as a mentor or will it?


	8. Chapter 8

Listen To Mona Lisa- Sabrina Carpenter

We went to a special place. Hoseok didn't say much to me. He led me to the room and closed the door behind me. I saw my surroundings. It was really wide and open. Barely anything art related here. 

I saw a little area that had water filled and a chair placed inside of the rectangle box with water. Behind it was a statue of a lady holding another person in her arms. 

We finally reached the place that was like a mini pool. "So what are we gonna do first?" I asked him. He didn't spare me a glance and went straight towards the side of the fountain. 

He then grabbed a blank canvas and placed it far away from the fountain. I just stood there observing him. I stared at Hoseok and to be honest, he was an attractive guy. He barely spoke to me, but that made me want to know him more... For some reason...

He then grabbed some paints and placed them by the blank canvas. I started walking to the blank canvas, but then he saw me and motioned for me to stop. 

I stood still and he left the blank canvas. He then went towards the fountain and stood in front of the statue. "Are you gonna stand there? Or are you coming?" he asked me.

I moved towards him. I was at the other side of the fountain. He then stepped in the water and sat on the chair. I looked at him puzzled as to why is he sitting there and not showing me anything.

"Um what am I supposed to do?" I question him. He sat there and then a smirk formed on his lips. "What do you think you have to do?" He asked me.

I shrugged at him. "I'm not really sure. I mean I'm a painter myself, so I know how the brush works and the focus I need for painting" I said. 

He shook his head in a disapproving manner. "Painting isn't about focusing. it's about being relax and letting the brush speak. Your rendition of Mona Lisa was okay, but needs tons of work" he said.

"Well, teach me since you're my mentor and stop sitting on your *ss" I said to him sassily. He was insulting me in a way saying that I'm doing painting wrong. Nobody says and insults me for my hard work. 

He didn't seem to like it and got up from the chair. He then motioned for me with his finger to come, but the way he was indicating me with his finger looked seductive. 

I pushed the feeling and stood still. "I'm not getting in that dirty water" I said putting my hands on my hips. He then moved closer to me. "Get in" he said calmly. 

I shook my head. "Nope" I said popping the 'p'

He then got out of the water and grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. I dug my feet to the ground and I didn't want to move. I was at the edge of the fountain.

He then turned around and with all his might he pulled me. I fell into the water. I screamed and my whole body fell inside. I started splashing around. My head fell in first and the rest of my body fell afterwards. Stupid gravity. 

My head poked out of the water first and I gasped for air. I felt water being splashed on me and then I turned around seeing Hoseok splashing water on me. 

He then smirked at me  
He then smirked at me. "Had a nice swim?" He asked me teasingly. I glared at him and used my fist to splash the water in anger "ARGH" I said fuming in anger. 

"What the hell was that for?!" I said to him. "You didn't listen to me and if you did, well you wouldn't have gotten wet" he said. 

"Okay get up now" he said. I obliged myself and got up. I then started shivering. The cold hit my skin and it started forming goosebumps. 

I wrapped my arms around myself and started rubbing my arms to create some friction. He then got a bow and arrow from behind the chair. I stood confused why he brought this item?

"Why did you bring this?" I questioned him. He gave me a smug look "Because we're gonna learn the first step of painting, which is having right aim" he said. Then he showed off by aiming the arrow towards the canvas and shot.

Then he showed off by aiming the arrow towards the canvas and shot  
He aimed perfectly. It was right in the middle of the canvas paper. The tip of the arrow had paint on it, so I saw the arrow pierced through the paper and left a paint mark. 

He then handed me the bow and arrow. "But I don't know anything about archery" I said to him. "So I didn't either, but I learned" I was still shivering, but I grabbed the item and stood to my side.

I pointed the arrow towards the middle of the canvas, but I kept shaking. I couldn't stop shaking because I was cold and wet. "I can't" I said to him. "Yes you can" he said back.

"How does this have anything to do with painting?" I questioned him. "It helps with precision and letting the item take control. Must importantly in painting you need to know how to let the item take control. If you're just about precision all the time your work will look forced instead of natural. Precision has to come naturally" he said to me.

I huffed knowing he was right, so I tried again, but I kept shivering. Then all of a sudden I felt his body next to mine. He placed his hands on my hands and held them there. 

his body felt warm with mine. "Can you aim now?" He asked me. I nodded my head and then his hands left my hands and held my waist instead. Then I felt his breath on the back of my neck.

"You're so wet" he said in my ear. My body shivered and my neck was tickle by his breath. "How wet do you get honey?" He asked me. 

I wasn't able to concentrate on aiming correctly. Then his front pressed more to my back and I felt heat radiating from him to me. 

"I-I uh..." I couldn't form words. He then started kissing the back of my neck gently, nipping here and there. Each kiss he left on my neck gave me warmth and it started to heat my body more. 

He hummed at me "So Reina how much?" he continue assaulting my neck with his lips. He then slipped his hands inside my shirt and rubbed the insides creating some heat. 

I gasped and aimed the canvas by accident. He then stopped and saw the canvas. I looked at the canvas and saw I aimed perfectly at the middle of it. I stepped away from him, but hid my face from him. 

"Good job honey. Now do it again" he said. I looked up and quirked my eyebrow at him. "What? But I-" he cut me off.

"Yeah, but you didn't listen to me when I said come here and you got distracted. You need to focus. That was a lucky shot" he said sitting back on his chair.

"B-But it's freezing" I said whining. He shrugged "Not my problem, but I would work faster if you want dry clothes" he said to me with a smirk. 

I stood with my mouth agape. "And maybe if you complete it. I could reward you with giving you some heat" he said winking at me. 

My eyes widen and I pulled my sweats more up since it ridden down. I gulped and hurry, so i can get out of here. 

Hoseok just stared at me and bit his lip, eyeing my chest. "Did you wear a bra Reina?" He asked me. I look downwards and saw that my nipples were poking through my shirt.

I did wear a bra, but it's a sports bra, so you can see when my nipples harden. I gave him a sheepish look and mentally prayed I will be able to finish this lesson without dying of embarrassment.


	9. Chapter 9

WARNING SMUT AHEAD. You've been warned...

Yesterday, was a pain in the butt. Hoseok made me shoot the f*cking stupid damn arrow at the canvas like 30 times.

Who the f*ck does he think he is?

Your mentor b*tch.

Shut up subconscious! Nobody asked you.

Who else then? Your drooling pillow?

Sometimes, I hate her. She always has to be sassy with me. I didn't ask for your opinion.

Sure, then we're gonna pretend you didn't want to have sex with Hoseok.

I grabbed one of my chuck pillows and screamed at it. Shut the f*ck up Reina number 2. You're of no use.

I'm no use? Because of me I stopped you from touching yourself when you were in the bathroom thinking of Jimin and Jungkook. No use my *ss.

"Just leave" I said aloud looking at the ceiling. "Uh who are you talking to?" I was startled.

I quickly turned around and saw Namjoon by the door. "Uh you. Yeah I was asking you to leave" I said lying.

He quirked his brow at me. "Really? I just entered the room. Why would you want me to leave if I haven't done a thing?" He said stepping inside.

I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly. "Well, you see here I'm... Um... Uh psychic?" I was struggling to lie and I knew I came off as a bad liar.

"Why do you say it like a question?" He looked amused. "What? Pfft I didn't. You're just hearing things Namjoon" I said.

"Mr. Kim" he said, while fixing his glasses. I looked at him puzzled. "What?" I questioned him. "Mr. Kim. That's what you'll call me" he said seriously with his hands behind his back.

"Why will I call you that?" I question him with some attitude. "Cuz we're starting our lesson" he closed the door behind him and locked it.

"Oh you're teaching me today?" I was internally screaming because he locked the door. It seemed strange to me why he would do that.

"Yes, doll face. I'm teaching you a lot of new things you don't know about" he said.

"Oh. Uh... What is your specialty?" I asked feeling completely nervous.

"Making girls scream" he said, while licking his lips. I was confused. What type of specialty is that? Does his art make girls scream? Or did he mean the famous painting of The Scream?

"Do you mean to say your art make girls scream or the famous painting The Scream?" He shook his head and chuckled a bit.

STOP READING! SMUT BEGINS HERE!

"So innocent and pure. I'm pure too when I look at you" he mumbled. He started to loosen his tie. I started backing away from him. He looked me up and down and bit his lip like I was some piece of meat.

He later removed his glasses from his face, still approaching me. I kept backing away until the back part of my knees hit the edge of my mattress. I looked back and cursed at myself for not watching where I was going.

I later turned back around only to see Namjoon right in front of me. "I- uh my less-" he cut me off by crashing his lips with mine.

My eyes widen from the sudden impact and felt his lips devouring my own. He was kissing me roughly with hunger. I stood still not knowing what to do.

He then tugged my hair lightly. That sparked something in my body. He then pushed me down towards my queen size bed. He hovered above me, not breaking the kiss. I felt his tongue swipe my bottom lip. I was grossed out until he bit my lip, which made me gasp.

His tongue invaded my mouth. He swirled and roamed his tongue inside, feeling me, getting to know how it feels.

My stomach turned to knots and I felt something down there started to awaken. My hands found there way to his shirt and I gripped his collar pulling us more closer.

I could feel his smirk. He slightly spoke through our make out session. "Kiss me back" he said. I complied and started roam my tongue in his mouth.

Our tongues started dancing the day away. We both fought for dominance. We both wanted to dominate one another. We both wanted control, but we both knew who would win.

He then bit my lip roughly. I whimpered. He then broke the kiss catching his breath before letting his lips trail down to my jaw then my neck. He started sucking and biting on me.

I moved my neck to the side to give him more access. I started to quietly moan. I realized something. Why was I letting him do this? Sub conscious where the hell are you?

I'm here, but you said I'm no use and you don't want my opinion or help. So goodluck fighting your desires on your own b*tch.

Then she stopped speaking to me. Namjoon was working his magic on my neck. "God Reina I f*cking want you" he said in a deep voice.

Our bodies were pressed together. I could feel his bulge poking my stomach. Something then sparked in me. I dared to act bold for once. I slowly undo one button of my shirt. "Help Mr. Kim" I said batting my eyelashes.

He groaned at me and with his hands hurriedly started unbuttoning my blouse. "Yes, Mr. Kim will help his doll face" he then started to kiss my shoulders to my chest. He bit at every place he could. "You're filled with so many love bites. It looks good on you" he said rasply.

He finally unbutton my blouse and I help him get it off. He then threw the shirt somewhere. He didn't hesitate or waste time.

He kissed the valley of my breast and gave a firm squeeze to each one. He later swiped the tongue on the top of my breast. I threw my head back in pleasure. "M-more" I stuttered. He smirked and stopped what he was doing.

I whined. "Be a good girl doll face and tell Mr. Kim what you want exactly" he said.

I felt, so impatient. "But you know what I want" I kept whining. He shook his head at me. "Tell me or I'll leave" he gave my left cloth breast another hard squeeze. By reaction I accidentally bucked my hips and it rubbed against his crotch. He growled lowly.

He then looked down where our bodies met. He then looked up and his eyes were filled with such lust.

"Tell me doll face. Do you want daddy to f*ck you hard until you can't remember your own name?" He asked with a deep raspy voice.

I whimpered and nodded my head. He gave one thrust. I gasped at the sensation. It felt really good.

"Do you want daddy to fill his c*ck deep in your tight p*ssy?" I nodded again. He gave another hard thrust. "Namjoon..." I moaned his name.

He groaned. "Say it again. You sound like an angel" he thrusted again. I moaned his name louder. "Namjoon!" He then started to unbutton my jeans when I heard a bell ringing.

That's peculiar. He then spoke "Time to wake up doll face" I gave him a strange look when everything started vanishing and fading out.

YOU CAN RE-ENTER THE STORY

I sat up quickly. My phone was blaring my alarm. I hurriedly shut it off. I grabbed a hold of my blanket. I felt sweaty and sticky in all the wrong places.

What the hell is going on with me? I haven't had a wet dream in such a longtime. This wasn't normal for me to be dreaming this stuff when I'm not that into them. If I have a wet dream it was always about Harry Styles or Chris Evans.

And to make matters worse my dream was too explicit. It felt too real. I've never had sex or watched porn before, so I'm kinda weirded out with what I was dreaming about.

But then again I have been reading too much smut on wattpad, so it makes since why my dreams led me there. I blame it on this for making me not, so innocent. Well besides my friends who also could be preverts from time to time.

I then heard the door open. "Oh Miss Sage you're up" said Lizzy bringing my food.

"Miss why do you look, so flushed and sweaty? If you mind me asking" I just sat there with an unreadable expression.

"Uh... I had a nightmare" was all I said to her.

Quick note:  
I'm sorry guys that the smut was cringy. Like I'm not too used to this. I can write steamy scenes, but its hard for me to write dirty scenes and have dirty dialogue.

If you guys have suggestions do comment them. Again, I'm trying my best and hope you guys kinda enjoyed the chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

I wore some gym shorts and a really loose shirt. Maybe this will help repel men from me. I tied my hair into a loose ponytail and walked down the stairs with Lena guiding me. "Lena, is there a map?" I questioned her. 

She shook her head. "No miss Sage" she said to me. "That's too bad. I'm still trying to figure out how you can find your way around here. Are you some type of wizard?" I joked at her. 

She shook her head and chuckled at me. "No miss Sage. I wish though..." she sighed smiling and continued leading me.

Once we got to our destination she waited with me. The boys all arrived looking rather dashing as always. They were wearing long black trench coats. They smiled at Lena and she bowed excusing herself.

Once they laid eyes on me their smile faltered a bit. "Let me guess, Lena didn't receive the outfit we choose for you" said Yoongi.

I nodded my head and smiled very brightly trying to look innocent. I threw the outfit out the window again. I hope the gardner either disposes it or tries to sell it off on eBay. He surely would get a heck load of money.

"Why don't we believe you?" Said Jin. I shrugged "Believe what you want. In the end I only know the truth and Lena" I said. "Well, then convince us Reina" continued Jin.

"I could try and convinced as much as I can, but in the end the only person to decide if I'm telling the truth is you. So you could potentially believe or not, but I'm not wasting time in trying to convince people who think I'm a liar" I was such a convulsive liar.

I'm being a hypocrite, but they don't know that. This is just a little white lie that will quickly vanish and won't hurt anyone.

"I would've preferred that outfit we choose for you instead of what ever fashion disaster you call that" said Jimin motioning at my choice of clothing.

I look down, observing my clothes. I then returned my look on them and shrugged. "I'm here to learn art right?" I asked.

They hesitantly nodded at me. "So that means I don't have to wear any outfit that is too expensive or too nice. I need to wear clothes that I will get dirty in" I said.

"Yes, but you need to learn how to be a clean dirty" said Jungkook.

"A what?" I scrunched my eyebrows at him.

"A clean dirty. You need to know how to be clean, but still get yourself dirty. Us artist get dirty, but come out clean. You need to learn that too" he said explaining further.

"Oh" was all I said. I stood there switching my weight on one foot and putting the other one in front. I put my hands behind my back and waited awkwardly there. My gaze diverted to the floor.

"Anyways, today we are doing something a bit different" said Namjoon breaking the tension. I looked up and gave him a puzzle look.

"What? Why?" I asked. "Why? does someone enjoy having alone time with each one individually?" Quirked his eyebrow. He then smirked at me.

"What? No. Of course not. I just thought that you guys would be teaching me in what you specialized in" I said defensively.

"Yeah, well not today" said Jungkook. "Today we're doing something completely utterly different. Do you care to explain Yoongi?" He referenced to Yoongi and motion for him to step forward.

"We are going to be testing you in a game" he said. I scrunched my eyebrows, observing him.

"A game?" I repeated. He nodded his head.

"It's a game to test your skills and to see how much of a virgin are you" said Yoongi. I crinkled my nose and cringed at that word.

Nothing is wrong being a virgin, but I'm not use to men saying that without it sounding kinda sexualized.

"A virgin to what arts I don't know right?" I tried to clarify. "Yeah. A virgin in the unknown of arts" he said looking at his friends. He didn't sound convincing to me. I just shrugged it off and listen intently.

"It's a challenge. You have to complete it at a certain time limit" said Yoongi.

"You will be given task. Each task will ask you a question or a challenge. Your job is to either answer it or complete it" he continued.

"What if I fail? Or don't know it?" I asked.

"Do your best. We won't be harsh because you don't know certain things" said Hoseok emphasizing that word.

I stood there pondering. Why are they doing this now? Why didn't they do this before?

"But why now? Why not when I arrived?" I questioned.

"We realized that for us to teach you, we need to first know your strengths and weaknesses. Hoseok told us how your lesson went. You struggled he said, so we all think this is the better option" said Yoongi.

I scrunched my nose and wiggled it from side to side. I was thinking this through. I then nodded my head "Okay" was all I replied.

"Good that you're on board, but we weren't really asking for permission" said Jimin. I glared at him and didn't say anything.

Then a question came up. "What's the game called?"

They looked at one another and started shrugging of their trench coats. They were wearing normal outfits and Yoongi put on a hat.

"It's called bow wow wow" they said simultaneously.

Who the f*ck came up with that name?


	11. Chapter 11

They led me to a room. Everything became more dimmer and intense. "Why is it so dark in here?" I questioned. 

"Hush" said one of them, but because I can't see I didn't know who. They kept leading me through the hallways. 

I groaned. I was already impatient. I wanted to know where we were going. I know it's for that little weird *ss name game, but like this is a bit creepy?

I don't know how to explain it. Like the hairs on my skin are standing up and I feel chills running down my spine. Each step we take the more impatient and nervous I get.

"Why did you name it bow wow wow? It sounds like a dog barking" I stated. I heard a snort and then a light chuckle. 

"We'll tell you soon enough" I heard one of them say. We kept walking and walking. The walls had this dark crimson colors on it and it made it look more sensual.

"I feel like we're going in circles" I said already getting impatient. "You know good girls who wait get rewards" I heard someone say.

I scoffed "What rewards? I'm not a dog" I said defensively. "The longer you wait and can last the longer the impact baby girl" I knew who said that. That was definitely Jungkook.

I don't know what he meant by that, but I didn't like it. I rolled my eyes and licky for me they didn't see it.

The lights got dimmer until I saw the outline of their figures halt. I came to a halt as well.

They just stood there for a couple of seconds until they finally open the door.

Namjoon then turned back at me giving me this tiny wink and smirk. He later motioned for me to enter first.

I walked past him and saw everything was pitch black  
I walked past him and saw everything was pitch black. "How can you even see in the dark?" I questioned aloud. I stared into a black vacant hole.

The shivers on my backs got worse. "Uh maybe we can play another time" I suggested.

"Aww don't tell me the little girl is scared of a little dark" I heard someone mock me from the inside of the room.

I wasn't terrified of the dark or what lurked inside it.

No.

I was scared of the rawness that came with it. All those layers you built up are immediately wiped away in the dark. The dark is when the realest of reals come out. When you discover your real inner demons and angels.

I wanted to chicken out, but they called me little girl. In no hell way am I a little girl. I held my head high and puffed my chest a bit. In a way I felt like Supergirl.

"No. I'm not scared. Just saying since I know you guys hate horror or some of you. I didn't want you ladies to pee your pants" I walked past them into an empty room.

Or so I thought was an empty room. I tripped, but regained my balance. Stupid furniture.

I heard a chuckle, but continue ignoring it. I tried using my other senses. If one sense fails the other ones get boosted up. I stuck my hands out to feel around me.

I would cautiously walk around things and feel things. I would move my hands around to feel if there was any items that would obstruct my path.

I kept trying. Then I bumped into something. The thing dropped. I bent down to quickly pick it up. I felt around the floor and once I did I felt a foot? That was weird. I quickly got up and when I did I jumped back.

I knocked over something. "Hoseok you scared the living daylights out of me" I said clutching my heart. He just gave me a small flirty smile?

He then handed my the flashlight he held in his hand.

I grabbed it cautiously and muttered a "Thank you" I then turned around and started looking for the switch  
I grabbed it cautiously and muttered a "Thank you" I then turned around and started looking for the switch.

I beamed the lights over the walls. There's bound to be some lights around here somewhere.

I then realized something. This is there house. They know where it is. "Hey *ssholes maybe help me out" I said still looking for the light switch.

"Excuse us? What did you call us?" I held my breath realizing I talk to them like I talk to my friends.

"Did you just call us *ssholes?" I kept walking quietly when I stumbled on something that made me fly to a near by wall. Then I accidentally touched something and the lights turned on.

I fell on my butt and the thing that I tripped on was some paint equipment that was now scattered all over me.

I looked up at them and my eyes immediately landed on Yoongi.

My face turned bright red and I couldn't hide the embarrassment that spur out of me  
My face turned bright red and I couldn't hide the embarrassment that spur out of me.

After insulting them then I fall and trip over. Coincidence? I think not.

Karma is such a b*tch. I love her when she is b*tchy to others, but when it comes to me I hate her.

I just sat flat on my butt. They all stared at me with a tiny smirk playing on their lips.

"So pumpkin what was that beautiful name you referred us to?" Yoongi was teasing me.

"I- Uh..." what do I even say? Should I come clean or move on? I like the second option better.

I diverted my eyes from Yoongi and looked at Taehyung instead. He was couple feet away from, but he was closer.

"Um can you help me up?" I stuck my hand out for him to pull me up to my feet.

He just stared at me for a long time.

"Hello my arm is getting tired" I said in a bratty voice  
"Hello my arm is getting tired" I said in a bratty voice. He then approached me. I assumed he was going to get me up, but then he swatted my hand.

"You should control that sass young lady" said Taehyung crossing his arms.

I lightly scoffed and got up on my own. All the items fell from my lap to the floor. Not that I care anyways.

Once I stood to my full height, I saw that there were chairs and furniture. I looked around and then I noticed a big window behind me.

"What the-" I was cut of by someone. "That's where we will be looking at you" said Jimin approaching me.

I then noticed a door next to the window. "Is there another room behind that door?" I looked at Jimin who rolled his eyes at me.

"No. It's just brick walls behind that door. We thought it would look fancy to place the door there" he said sarcastically.

I felt stupid for asking. "So what's gonna happen now?" I turned around seeing all the boys taking a seat.

I looked at Jimin who was already staring back at me.

"We will be monitoring you and how you do. As well as taking some notes" he replied.

"This is all for a game?" I was confused to why they were taking notes.

He smiled, while biting his lip. He then got interrupted by Jin.

"It's a game to test your knowledge, so we need to take notes" he said  
"It's a game to test your knowledge, so we need to take notes" he said.

"But why is it called bow wow wow? I'm not a barking dog" I kept pestering them with questions.

"Just go inside and we'll explain the game and why it's called that" said Jin getting irritated.

I huffed and started to proceed towards the door.

"Oh and goodluck" I turn around to see him give his signature smile and then a wink.

"Oh and goodluck" I turn around to see him give his signature smile and then a wink  
I lowered my gaze and walked towards the door. I walked up and stood in front of the door.

I was feeling my palms get sweaty and my heart thumping faster. I was nervous because I don't know what was behind this door.

I quickly turned around looking at them. My eyes fell on Jungkook and I don't know why, but I gave him a weak smile.

He just stared at me, not breaking any contact. He then bit his lip as if he was worried or rethinking this plan through.

I broke the eye contact and faced the door again  
I broke the eye contact and faced the door again. I turned the handle and opened it.

I walked in squinting. I kept walking in feeling the white light overtake me. It was really bright in here compared to the outside. I kept walking inside step by step very cautiously.

Then all of a sudden the door shut closed.


	12. Chapter 12

Listen to Bite My Tongue- Logan Henderson

I ran towards the door trying to open it. I kept pulling the knob, but it wasn't budging at all. I banged on it "Let me out!" I said yelling. 

I then heard something "Child please calm down" I looked around seeing only white light around me. 

"God?" I said aloud looking around cautiously. I then heard a chuckle "Yeah, it's God my dear child and God doesn't like those raggy shirt and gym shorts. God wants you to strip down to your panties and bra" my face dropped to a serious one. 

"Ha ha ha very funny" I said sarcastically. I then heard a burst of laughters that fill the room I was in. 

"You're either so innocent or stupid, but if you ever wanna call me God in intimate places I wouldn't mind princesita" I knew that voice belong to Jimin. 

I scrunched my face in disgust "Eww" was all I said. "Anyways, jokes aside why were you running back to the door?" I heard someone else ask. 

"Namjoon?" I asked. "Yeah it's me" he replied. "Oh, okay" I said closing my eyes and leaning against the door. "You didn't answer me" he said. 

"Oh yeah. It just startled me. It was out of reaction" I said. 

"Okay, well don't worry if for some reason you can't take it, just say bow wow wow" he said. Wait- What? That's why it's called that lame name? 

"Hey do you mind dimming the lights? I'm kinda going blind here" I said squinting at the bright lights. 

Then the lights dimmed down and I could see a clear view of my surroundings. I then walked towards the center of the room looking around me. 

There definitely was some paint equipment around, scattered in various places in this room. My eyes landed on the back of the room and there was an equipment that I wasn't familiar with.

It was black and huge. This didn't seem like something used for any type of arts. I kept staring at trying to find conclusions to what it was. 

"Reina" I snapped my head towards the front. I saw the window, but I couldn't see through it at all. 

"Is this a one way window?" I asked. "Yeah and we will be talking to you over the intercom" they responded back. 

I nodded my head and looked around at my surroundings again. "So do you mind explaining why it's called bow wow wow and the rules" I said getting to the point. 

"Strip" I heard someone say. I turn back towards the window and glared at whoever said that. "Real mature" I responded back. 

"I would like a strip tease" someone else holler. Then I heard wolf whistling and hollering. I quirked my eyebrow and then return back into glaring. 

"No" I said with authority. Then the booed at me "You're no fun Reina" they said. I shook my head and roll my eyes. 

"If I wanted to strip. I would do it when I feel like it and when I'm alone with one person" I said crossing my arms. 

"Ohhhh" I heard them all say. "So when can I book you for the night honey?" I then heard chuckling. 

My cheeks heated up and my face turned crimson color. "J-just explain the game" I wanted to avoid continuing this conversation. 

"Okay, so why it's called bow wow wow is because it sounds funny" I heard Taehyung explain. "What? Really? That's stupid" I said.

"Did I ask you if it was stupid or not?" He said with an attitude. I lowered my gaze and shook my head. 

"Anyways, that's not why we called it that. I was joking. The real reason is that when dogs feel like their territory is being attacked or invaded they bark. Also when dogs feel unsafe of something unknown they will start barking, so it's the same here" he explained. 

"Okay, how does that have anything to do with this?" I said motioning around my surroundings. 

"You didn't let me finish. I'm going to be honest with you this challenges and questions will be torturous. This will make you feel uncomfortable and at times you feel attacked or invaded as well as many things will be unknown to you. If at any point you can't handle it anymore just say the words BOW WOW WOW" he kept elaborating further. 

"But sweet pea if you do say those words you will lose. We want you to be able to handle all sorts of uncomfortable situations. I know you have a smart brain and I know you can get out of those situations, but have in mind if you end up saying those words we end our whole session" he said. 

"Whole session? Like I won't be working with you guys anymore?" I question them. "Yeah and we will send you back home, but we would like you to stay for a longer time" I heard Yoongi say. 

"And if I do complete it, is there like I don't know a prize or something?" I kept asking questions. 

"Prize? Besides continuing to work with us we don't really know. Do you have something in mind?" They asked. 

I shrugged not really knowing what I want. "I don't know" I honestly say. 

"I got an idea" I heard Jimin's voice over the intercom. "What about as a prize we strip tease for you" he really wasn't asking more like suggesting.

I being my joking self responded with this "Yeah, I want all seven of you to strip till your almost bare and then I'll be the one throwing money at you guys" I said chuckling a bit in the end. 

"Okay! That's a deal" I stop chuckling and widen my eyes. "Wait! I was just-" he cut me off. "Okay let's get to the challenges" I crossed my arms and huff. 

"So Reina you will be going to sections of the room to complete the task. I would suggest starting at the side of the lamp because they go in order and sometimes a task will interlace with another task. Do what the challenge says or answer the question. Once you complete it go to the next task. You will be timed. You have two hours to complete the whole task" said Hoseok. 

"Oh and remember don't say the words unless you want to go back home" warned Hoseok. I was really debating on whether to just ruin the game on purpose or bite my tongue. 

I don't know why, but I choose the bite my tongue option. Even if these men are crazy with their perverted comments, I'm still learning something related to arts. And in the end having connections with them would help me in the art industry. 

So I chose to bite my tongue. "Okay, ready Reina?" I nodded my head. "And start!" I immediately ran towards the lamp area and grabbed the first card. I read over the task. It had a question written over it. 

How comfortable are you with painting naked men? And especially having to paint their c*ocks? As I was reading it I choked on my saliva.

God, I wanted to yell bow wow wow. I continue biting my tongue super hard. 

Bite my tongue Reina. 

Keep biting my tongue Reina. 

Reina, just bite your tongue. 

I keep reminding myself.

"So Reina your answer?" I snapped my head around. This is gonna be such a hard challenge. 

Bite my damn tongue.


	13. Chapter 13

I was sweating droplets of water cascading down my face. I was exhausted from these stupid challenges.

Like seriously? Why did it ask me for my height and the size of my bra?

Do you know how many times I had to bite my tongue? More than all the challenges I faced.

I shook my head. Sweat spreading all over the place. My hair was stick to my forehead. I blew it off my face.

I walked towards the door and then I heard it unlock. I twisted the handle and pushed it. I stepped back inside seeing all the boys scribbling intensely on their papers.

"Woah there it's just challenges not my ninth grade art gallery competition" I said.

They kept scribbling ignoring my comment. I grumpled "So much for having a funny bone" I murmured.

"Just sit down" I saw Jungkook point to the chair that was across from them. I obliged and sat on it.

I kept waiting, but I started to get bored waiting. I then started spinning myself on the chair to distract myself.

After 5 spins someone spoke "Stop" I halted and looked around. One of them said it, but I don't know who.

My face turn into a pout and I cross my arms. "Don't make me kiss that pout away" Jimin glanced slightly at me, winking then looking back down towards his paper.

My cheeks felt a bit warm and it turned rosey shade of pink. I wonder if I had a boyfriend would I let him kiss my pouts away? Maybe so.

After a good ten minutes they looked up at me. "Done?" I question they nodded their heads.

"Did I pass?" I asked again.

"Passing is one thing. Barely passing is another and passed advance is a totally different story" said Yoongi.

"Okay?" I looked at them confused. "But passing is still passing" I said.

"Not quite. If you barely passed it means you have a lot to learn. If you passed that means you need some help in some areas. And if you passed advance you just need a little guidance towards specific things" said Yoongi elaborating.

"Okay" I shrugged not getting why they're telling me this. "Why do I feel like you're trying to tell me I barely pass" I said honestly.

"I didn't say anything or mention anything" said Yoongi.

"Yeah, but you keep separating the categories of passing. I mean you guys knew I'm specialized in painting. I don't know much of any forms of art besides paint" I said to them.

"We know" said Jungkook. "And we're not mad with the results" he continued.

"Okay, but it sounds to me I barely passed" I said. They all just stared at me for quite sometime. Eyeing me, looking deep into my soul. It felt like they were trying to read me like an open book.

I felt uncomfortable that I started shifting around my seat. I crossed my legs and my arms. I wish I didn't wear gym shorts today.

I slightly coughed trying to break the intense gaze laid upon me.

"You wanna know your score?" They asked. I nodded my head. They all looked at each other and then Taehyung stood up.

He approached me then squatted down to my level. "How much do you think you got?" He asked. I shrugged "If it's out of 100, I guess 73" I responded.

He quickly looked down and then back up to me. He stared straight into my eyes. I couldn't help, but look into his. They were a black holeness in them, but if you looked deeper there were specs of golden brown. Such a beauty to see something, so pure and rare in someone's eye color.

He spoke "You... Got... 46 out of 100" he said. It didn't shock me much since I knew I needed help.

"I told you I didn't know much" I said. Taehyung stood in his place.

"We know and we're going to help you gain the knowledge you need as well as expose you to many foriegn things" said Taehyung.

I don't know why he emphasized those words, but I shrugged it off by nodding my head.

"Okay" was all I said. Taehyung got up slowly from his crouching position and stood to his full height. He then grabbed the hem of his shirt and started pulling it slowly over his head.

My eyes widen and I grabbed my chair harshly. "W-what are you d-doing?" I manage to spit out.

"Your reward" said Taehyung. He completely discarded his shirt and threw it in my face. I sniffed the shirt and smell his masculine cologne on it. He smelled like heaven mix with a little hell.

I stayed in my chair not daring to move. I then felt someone straddle my legs. They felt muscular. I gripped my chair more harder than the last time.

My breathing became more ragged and uneven. I then felt the shirt peeled off from my face. My first instinct was to close my eyes tightly.

I then heard chuckles around me. I felt a hand trace my arm to my shoulder and then my chin. Whoever was doing this made me feel more nervous and excited?

He outline my jawline towards my lip. He kept tracing the outline of my lips before placing his finger on top swiping his thumb over my bottom lip.

I then felt a breath on my neck. He placed a gentle kiss before fanning his breath on my ear.

"You will get a real strip tease next month" he said in my ear with a raspy voice.

I then felt his weight lifted off of me. I shot my eyes wide open to see Taehyung with a smirk on his face. My face felt hot and I knew I was completely red as an apple.

I avoided looking down on his gorgeous torso. I couldn't let my eyes travel down his exposed skin. But part of me wanted to see his well defined abs. I just hate hormones!

I shifted my gaze to the floor. "W-what do you mean by next month?" I dared to ask.

"We heard from a little birdie that you will be turning 18. That's when you're a legal adult and you could do whatever the heck you want. And you can give consent" said Jimin.

"And that's when we can give you a full strip tease" I heard Jin say. I immediately stood up from my chair and walked past them to the door.

"Where you going?" Asked Namjoon.

"I- uh need- I need to take a shower" I stammered my words.

"If you need a shower we can certainly help" said Hoseok winking. My face turned more red if that's even possible. My eyes widen and my mouth fell open.

"Nah just messing around. Lena should be here to take you back to your room" said Hoseok and as if he knew there was a knock.

I opened the door and saw Lena waiting for me. "Lena, please make sure Reina is dressed nicely. We have special guest visiting us" said Namjoon with his hands behind his back.

Lena nodded her head and motion for me to follow her. Before leaving I took one last look at them. They stared back and then I walked away from them, shutting the door in the process.

I wonder are they taking advantage of my innocence?


	14. Chapter 14

"Miss Sage please wear this" begged Lena. I sat in my bed in my bra and panties quarreling with Lena over the outfit.

"But Lena" I whined crossing my arms over my chest like a child. "Why do they always have to choose my outfit for me? I'm 17 for fuck sake" I swore.

Lena raised her eyebrow in shock for my vulgar language. "Sorry" I muttered. I feel bad for Lena she's such a nice person. So sweet and caring, she's like my second mom.

She just nodded her head and continue shoving the dress towards me. I sighed reluctantly. I grabbed a hold of the dress.

Lena ran and shut the windows from my room. I guess she was making sure I didn't throw it out the window when she wasn't looking.

I didn't like this dress. It was too fancy and classy, not really my style.

I felt around the fabric  
I felt around the fabric. It felt too stiff and tearable. Knowing me I'll end up tearing it and having to pay it. This dress is worth more than me as a whole.

"I'll put it on in my closet" I said getting off my bed. Lena nodded "Okay- Wait!" I ran off to my closet and I heard footsteps behind me.

I immediately opened the window and threw it out. I took steps back adoring how the dress falls to the ground. She tried reaching out to grab it, but it was too far to reach.

She looked at me and I gave her a triumph smile. "Now come help me choose an outfit I really want" she just followed me and didn't say anything.

After quite sometime, we finally narrow it down to two outfits. One looked really casual for going out on the weekends and the other looked more for whatever dinner event we're having.

"So which one Lena. This one" I said holding option one. "Or this one" I said holding the second option. Lena looked between both. She then pointed towards option two. "That one" I became giddy and started acting girly.

I immediately ran to the bathroom and put on my outfit. It actually looked really decent and it hugged my curves that I lack from time to time. It looked like I had a figure eight and I couldn't help, but feel more women like.

I applied some makeup on my face. Not too much though because I don't wanna look like a clown. I just applied the basic and did my hair. Once I finished getting ready I came out.

I saw Lena sitting on my bed. When she saw me she immediately stood to her full height. I just chuckled at her "No miss Lena sit you've done too much today" I said to her motioing for her to sit.

"Miss Lena?" She questioned. I nodded my head. "I don't know your last name and out of respect I would prefer to say miss Lena if you don't mind" I said.

She gave me a kind smile. "No one has ever said that to me. Neither did any of the girls before you" she said. My face scrunched up. "Any of the girls before me?" I questioned her emphasizing ever word.

Her eyes widen "Uh... You look nice miss Sage" she changed the subject on me. I let her be, but that was peculiar. I need to find out what happened to all those girls that were here before me.

I look down at my outfit and smiled avoiding any follow up questions I had for Lena. "Well, obviously it's nice because you help me choose it" I smiled at her, while twirling around.

I heard Lena chuckle at mh girly behavior. "It suits you miss-" I cut her off. "Reina. Call me Reina miss Lena" she smiled and nodded her head. "Reina, it really does suit you" she came close and pull the hem of my crop top a bit farther down.

I just chuckled at her motherly behavior  
I just chuckled at her motherly behavior. "Miss Lena are you trying to cover my belly button?" I kept chuckling. She stood up.

"Of course not" she waved me off just like my mother does when she's lying to me.

She then looked at the clock hanging in ny room. "Oh my we're gonna be late" she said in a hurry. She started pushing me out the door.

"Miss Lena please- I'm gonna-" I almost tripped over my own two feet, when I felt two hands on my waist. My face was inches away from the ground. I then was pulled up to my feet.

When I looked up I saw Yoongi standing right in front of me. My eyes felt like they were gonna pop out of my sockets.

He looked between Lena and I. His eyes then trailed from my head to my toes. I felt very exposed. If I wore that dress they bought me, I would've felt more exposed. He then fixed his eyes on my chest. My instinct was to cover my chest, but I didn't I wanted to see what would happen if I don't.

He then bit his lip and return his gaze on my face. "The outfit" he said out of nowhere.

"Which outfit?" I question. He shook his head and looked at Lena. "You may go Lena" she nodded her head and left quietly.

"I know you're playing a game" he said to me.

"I don't know-" he cut me off.

"And your gonna loose pumpkin" he said. I just rolled my eyes.

"Well then kick me out already. Tear the contract. I don't give a damn. Just end this then" I challenged him by stepping closer to him.

I had to act brave and bold. No man was going to make me feel less. He then pushed me to the wall and pinned me there. His body pressed onto mine and I could feel the bulge poking my stomach.

He had me trapped just like he wanted. His face came closer to mine. His lips were dangerously close to my lips. If he moved any further, we would be kissing. His dark chocolate orbs were hypnotizing me into a trance.

His eyes kept looking straight into mine and would trail slightly to my lips and then back to my eyes. He licked his lips slowly and didn't say anything.

My breath became heavier and so did his. "Just wait Reina you can have all the fun you want in one more month" he whispered. He then kissed underneath my bottom lip and backed away.

I stood dumbfounded. I didn't know what just happened. "C'mon the boys are waiting with the rest of the guest" he stuck his arm out for me to grab. I grabbed a hold and tried to recompose myself from that little incident.

We walked through hallways until we finally made it down the steps into the dining room.

Jeez these boys have a deep load of money  
Jeez these boys have a deep load of money. I wonder where they stash their inheritance. I might just ask them to adobt me.

I saw all the boys talking with their guest. There were five women and seven men not including my mentors. Yoongi left my side and went to stand with the rest of the boys. When they got together in my mind my mouth dropped all the way to floor just like the cartoons.

I was internally praying to come out of here alive

I was internally praying to come out of here alive.

"Hi you must be Reina Sage" I turned to the left to see my a middle age lady looking at me.

"Yes that would be me" she smiled at me. "So I heard you're a young prodigy. My daughter is the same age as you and is a prodigy as well. I just wonder why they didn't ask my daughter and they asked you"  
ouch. That felt like a sour punch to the face.

"Tara come and say hi to the new prodigy" a girl my age appeared in front of me. She looked like a definite disguised hoe if I'm being honest.

Her eyes roamed my body and looked at me in disgust. "Ronald-" I corrected her "Reina" I said.

"Ray nice to meet you" she said with a fake smile. She then came for a hug. I reluctantly hugged her back and I was about to let go when "Bitch stay out of my way. You better be leaving those dicks to me. If you intefere with my plans tonight I won't hesitate to mess you up" she let go and continued her fake smile.

"Reina, come sit we have some things we need to talk about" I turned towards Taehyung who was calling me. I nodded my head and headed towards his direction.

This is gonna be one hell of a night.


	15. Chapter 15

Take this outside- Kira Kosarin

This whole time I sat between Taehyung and Jin. They would be making conversation with their guests, while I just gave one word answers and ate my food in peace.

I didn't really feel like talking and mostly when I have a death glare hanging over my neck. What was her name again? Oh right she's a tar-bitch.

She kept shamelessly flirting with all the boys. She would bat her eyelashes and wink at them. I think they noticed or at least Jungkook and Jimin noticed because they started flirting with her back.

It was disgusting having to witness it. Not just that, but this is giving her a major boost of ego. Jungkook was biting his lip and eyeing her breast. She barely has any. She tried pushing them up since she noticed his stare.

How revolting! I think I'm gonna throw up my dinner. "You don't say Tara. We could use another prodigy around" my head snapped to the direction of the voice. It was coming from Yoongi's mouth.

I wanted to argue, but I kept quiet because I didn't want him to think I still wanted to be their prodigy. I bit my tongue and I saw that dumb hoe glance at me smirking.

"I think that would be a fantastic idea Yoongi. Then you could teach me all the things that I'm really good at. And then you could teach me the rest things that I still need to work on" she bit her lip at him.

His eyes grew darker just looking at her. Why was there lust in the air? I can feel the sexual tension building up. Its supposed to be supper. Why is everyone getting hypnotized by her sexuality?

I bet she's a witch and used her witch craft on them. That's the only explanation for what's going on. I looked around and saw all the boys looking at her. Her smug look grew even more and she looked at me.

She gave me a triumph smile. Like if this was a competition or something. I rolled my eyes and she gave me her fake rich girl laugh.

"So then are we gonna make a deal" said Tara's mom. The boys looked at each other and with each stare and turns I grew nervous.

"My daughter keeps talking about joining and becoming your next prodigy. She's a real good student and wants to learn from the professionals" continued Tara's mom.

Yeah real good giving them heads. That's why she's a good student and wants to learn my ass. She just wants to get in their dicks.

"Miss Smith I think that Tara would-" I stood up abruptly from my chair. I can't have her here in the same roof. I don't like her she's gonna torture my life everyday and I know it.

"We don't have room" I said. Everyone looked at me with a quirked eyebrow. "And why not? There's seven teachers. I think you have enough room" said Tara's mom.

Tara was giving me dagger eyes. "W-well you see here... I- I mean they just don't have enough room in their schedule" I said.

"Really miss Sage? How do you know? Did you look at our schedule" Yoongi was giving me an amused look.

"Yes" I stated. I was definitely lying, but I hate this girl already and I don't want her living in the same household as me.

I looked around and all the boys gave me the same look Yoongi was. "They have their hands full teaching me new things and helping me grow my strengths in other areas I haven't experienced yet" I was speaking for them, but I don't care.

Tara started giving me death glares and her faced turned sour once she realizes that all the boys will looking at me and not her.

"Is this true Yoongi?" Tara's mom had the same expression as her own daughter. I was mentally crossing fingers and hoping he agreed with me, but deep down I have a feeling he was gonna say no.

He looked at me for quite sometime. Putting his fingers on top of his lip tapping at it as if he was thinking. I became more anxious and just stared back at him.

He then turned towards miss Smith. "Miss Smith we would definitely want your daughter. She's exceptional and has, so much talent and potential. She's better than Reina since she knows more forms of art" I felt a sting in my heart and a punch in the face.

That really hurt. My face stayed normal, but deep down I felt really untalented and useless. Tara on the other hand was giving me a smirk.

"But there would be no point teaching her when she knows almost everything. She's been exposed to many things already. We're looking for someone who's new and sorry it's not Tara" Tara dropped her smirk and gave Yoongi and angry look.

"But-" Yoongi cut Tara off. "I'm sorry Tara, but we do have some other friends who would be happy to take you" he said to her.

"Really?" Asked Tara's mom in excitement. Yoongi nodded "Yes, if you want I can give you the contact number" miss Smith nodded her head without hesitation.

Yoongi stood up and started walking away. I don't know why, but I was mad at him that I excused myself to the bathroom and followed him.

I immediately saw him and grabbed his collar and dragged him outside without anyone seeing me.

He wasn't fighting with me or arguing. I then pushed him towards the brick wall and crossed my arms. "You're a dick you know that" I was pissed at him.

He shrugged at me. He put his hands inside his pants and just looked at me. "Really you have nothing else to say" I stepped closer to him angry.

He shrugged again at me. I hate when people don't answer me. I stepped so close our chest were touching, but I didn't care. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You just humiliated me in front of that bitch! You boosted her stupid gigantic ego" I poked my finger in his chest harshly. I was fuming in anger.

I was gonna keep poking his chest when he grabbed a hold of it and pull us more closer if that's even possible.

My breath hitched feeling his heart beating quicken just like mine. He slipped his hand to my waist and held me there.

I looked at him, but since it was dark I can only make out the outline of his beautiful carved face. "Were you jealous?" I could hear his arrogance dripping from his voice.

I scoffed "No. I don't care about your opinions on me" his hand traveled further down my waist.

I wasn't resisting him. My mind stopped functioning. "Then why did you drag me outside?" He asked me.

SMUT HERE STOP READING

"Cuz this needs to be taken outside" I said facing him. He brought his head to mine and then flipped us over. He pinned me to the break wall. "I like that idea" I could see the smirk forming on his face.

His breath was fanning my face and all I wanted was to pull us more closer together. His hands traced my figure and he started rubbing circles on my waist. My breathing became uneven and I felt the sexual tension more noticeable then before.

It was always here just didn't noticed it before. "Y-yoongi" I stuttered. He kept his eyes on mine. He then kissed the corner of my lips teasingly and slowly.

I gasp and slowly placed my hands on his chest. He slowly trailed his lips from the corner of my lips, to my jaw, then to my neck. He gave me torturous slow kisses around my neck. My knees became week.

Then a sound slipped from my voice. He stopped and then groaned. He pressed our bodies more together and I could feel his whole body underneath those clothes. His torso was defined and his bulge was poking my stomach.

He then started sucking on spot of my neck. I sighed a relief "Yoongi" I moaned. I pulled his collar wanting to get rid of any space that was still present.

He then grip my waist harshly. "Reina- ah fuck" I accidentally bucked my hips forward.

My body was in control and I couldn't contain my movements. "I want you Reina. I fucking need you" he grinded onto me. "Yoongi" was the only thing I could say.

"Your moans sound so angelic like. I need you now" he started grinding more on to me. I felt the heat of my core feeling wet? It feels like water dripping down.

"Y-yoongi w-we need to s-stop" we needed to stop, but my body was refusing me. I wanted more of this pleasure. I wanted to feel another body above me. I wanted to feel skin on skin. Our sweats mix together. Our breaths mix together. When we reach our pleasuring point together.

I wanted more. I needed Yoongi to continue this. I immediately cupped his face and was about to crash my lips to him when...

"Yoongi? Where are you?" We both froze in place.

"Shit" murmured Yoongi. He immediately stepped back. "This was a mistake. Nothing happen between us. Go back inside" he then quietly ran towards them.

They closed the door and I was left with my thoughts. This was a mistake? Yoongi's word keeps replaying in my head.

I tried calming down and catching my breath as well as fixing myself to make sure I didn't look like a mess.

In the end, this was a mistake and I felt sick. Sick at myself for giving into my temptations. I have to make sure from now on I will never give into my temptations and jealousy because if I do I'll be giving a side that I don't want them to know.


	16. Chapter 16

1 week later:

It's been a whole week since my incident with Yoongi. Since then he's been avoiding me. I'm actually kinda glad he has been avoiding me. I can't stand looking at him and not feeling embarrassed and ashamed for my actions.

My mama taught me better than that. Taught me to always stand my ground and if worse comes to worse be the man in the situation. Even if men are weaker than women. And yes they are weaker than women. We women have to go through our child labor pushing out another freaking five to eight pound human being out of our vagina.

We go through pain and suffering and yet some men faint seeing their wife giving birth. Like what the fuck? How do you end up fainting when you're not the one pushing another being from a small hole? We should be the one fainting.

Anyways, enough of my rant. My mom just said stay strong and don't give in. Being a hard to get women is better because it means you're not dependent of men. And I will not give them any satisfaction.

After that night, I excused myself saying I felt sick and left. Tara was angry and pissed giving me dagger eyes. I didn't care because in the end I was the one who got their attention not her. So whatever major bitchy loser.

I haven't had a lesson with the boys for awhile. They've been busy saying they needed to set up for their big announcement that I'm the new prodigy, so my lessons have been put on hold.

I'm not complaining. The less time with them the better. It gives me a chance to reorganize myself and think my next steps to avoiding anymore sexual encounters with these horny men. It's gonna be a long ride.

I didn't wanna be here, yet here I am. I sigh and continue writing some tips and warnings on my journal. I was definitely bored and it didn't help that they confiscated my phone. They didn't want me to be getting distracted from my mission. Whatever my mission is.

Also my mother couldn't stop by on the weekend because they told her she couldn't. I clearly remember that they said she could visit.

Then they gave me this bullshit that they were too busy to have any guests. I simply rolled my eyes. I have a hunch it wasn't for that reason.

I shrugged it off. Now what was I going to do today? All these days they kept me coped up in this room doing stupid art work and to be honest I'm sick of it.

Maybe I should explore the house. I mean it's a big house and they won't even know I'm gone.

Also gives me an excuse to snoop and poke my nose in stuff that are none of my business.

I was just in my bra and wasn't in the mood to change, so I just grab a fleece sweater and slipped it on, while tugging my denim jeans.

I quickly sped walk to the door and opened it hastly. I stuck my head out and peered to make sure the coast was clear. Nobody was in sight and I stepped out of my room.

As I was closing the door making sure I didn't make noise, someone startled me.

"Oh miss- I mean Reina what are you doing out of your room?" I heard Lena ask.

I immediately turned around and gave her my best innocent face. "Oh my mentor Mr. Park came and told me I can roam around since they've been, so busy lately" I lied to her.

She just nodded and gave me her sweetest smile. "Alright then" she bowed and was about to leave when something came to mind.

"Do you know where their main office is?" I asked. She gave me a puzzled look. "Yes, but if you don't mind me asking why do you want to know?" She asked.

I tried coming up with a lie quickly, so it didn't look suspicious at all.

"Cuz I need to turn in some papers to Mr. Jeon" I said to her. She scrunched her lips and then nodded her head.

She then handed me a piece of paper. I slowly took it furrowing my eyebrows in the process.

I opened it and saw she had printed a map for me. "Oh you shouldn't have" I said feeling guilty making her spend her time making me a map.

She shook her head and smiled at me. "It was no problem. I just looked at the floor plan of the house and printed it for you. Remembering you saying if there was a map" she said.

My heart felt even more guilty for lying to her face when she has been thinking about me. I just smiled at her.

"Well, I have chores to do around the house. If you need any help just ask anyone. They will be glad to help" she bowed and left me.

I took a look at the map. I started off by looking for where I am and where the office was. Afterwards, I looked at the trail from my room to the office.

Okay, I was now heading towards the office. I walked down the steps. I was at the second level of the house. I kept walking, following the directions of the map.

With each step I took the more harsher I chewed the inside of my cheek. There was this rush in me. A rush of doing something naughty. Of doing something against the rules. Of not getting caught.

I knew the office will have the answers I needed. Lena's words kept haunting me the whole week. I wonder how many girls where in my place? I wonder what happen to them? I wonder if they went through what I'm going through.

This whole prodigy thing was it ever a thing before? I don't know... I just hope their office has all the answers that I needed.

I turn left from a picture that was hanging and saw a big door in the end of the hallway. I quickly glanced down to make sure I was in the right place.

Yep. I was in the right place. I took slow strides towards the door. Once I stood in front of it I placed my hand on the handle, but didn't turn it.

My heart accelerated and my breath quickened. I was nervous, but I need answers. I held my breath and turned the handle.

I pushed the door wide open. Once I did I quickly stepped in and closed the door.

The office looked dim, but nonetheless I took steps inside the HUGE lavish office.

I kept walking inside when I heard weird noises? It didn't sound like anybody was in hear, but each step I took the more closer and clearer it became  
I kept walking inside when I heard weird noises? It didn't sound like anybody was in hear, but each step I took the more closer and clearer it became.

I finally took one step further and turn to the left. When I did I froze in place. My eyes widen and my mouth was hung open. I-I couldn't believe what my virgin eyes were seeing!

His hand was moving up and down. H-He was HUGE! His cock slapped his stomach, while words fall out of his lips and to make it worst... it was my name coming out of his mouth.

What felt like hours was only a few seconds and I looked away embarrassed. My cheeks heated up and turned completely red. I needed to get out of here, but before I could dash out-

"Wanna help me out babygirl? Mr. Jeon needs some help"

Jeon needs some help"


	17. Chapter 17

"H-huh?" I avoided glancing at him.

"You heard me. Come and help Mr. Jeon out" I could hear his breathing heavy.

I shook my head and tried continuing to walk away when-

"Don't you dare leave" he growled at me. Did he just growl? I've never heard a male growl in such a low voice.

I then heard the screeching of chair being pushed and the heels of the boots being hit against the wooden floor.

My breath hitch and my body started to walk towards the door. I was about to reach the door when all of a sudden I heard the door click shut without me touching it.

I tried unlocking it, but it wouldn't budge. I struggle with unlocking it.

"You do know I can lock it without physically doing it right?" I turned around seeing his pants on and a small remote in his hand.

I felt a wave of anxiety kick in and I didn't know where to run to or go.

He just stared at me with his hands behind his back and messy button up shirt. I tried avoiding looking below his waist, but my eyes couldn't help it and I quickly glanced at the monster inside his pants.

He stepped closer to me and had this intense gaze on me. I kept creeping backwards trying to maintain our distance.

He intense gaze turned into a glare. He clenched his jaw and looked very deadly right now. "I said don't fucking move" he growled at me again. I flinched at him and stayed because I was terrified yet excited? Something is definitely wrong with me!

"Why were you here? And especially without permission?" He asked still looking at me deadly or lustful. I can't distinguish those two because nobody has ever looked at me that way.

"I-I was looking for J-Jimin" I stuttered. He kept his gaze on me and stepped closer watching my every move like if I was his prey he was ready to kill.

I kept trying to create distance between us, but he kept stepping closer. "Liar" he said, while snatching ny arm and pulling towards his chest.

My face landed on his hard toned chest. I'm surprised I didn't end up with a black eye or bruise from it.

He then dragged me towards a couch. With all my attempt at protesting I still ended up being pushed down rough on a leather couch.

He gave me a glare to say not move. I sat still not wanting to get on his bad side. He pulled up a chair in front of me and pushed his knees in between mine.

So it was his knee, my knee. His knee, my knee. He kept his stare on me, while I tried back further into the couch to get my knees out of this trap.

He noticed my attempt and harshly grabbed my knees and pulled my forward. Once he did one lf my knees brushed up against his crotch.

My eyes widen and I slightly gasped. I tried prying his hands, but he had a good grip on me.

While I was squirming to get rid of his whole I accidentally went forward and felt his rock hard dingling.

A noise came out of his mouth and threw his head back. My cheeks warmed up from embarrassment of this situation.

He then gripped me harder and pulled me closer. My knee was right on his crotch. I could feel the outline and it felt weird and extremely uncomfortable.

He got closer to me and brushed past my cheek. "Do you feel that baby girl? That is a present that will wait for you when you're ready... Unless you can help Mr. Jeon with his problem" he whispered in my ear biting on it gently.

I gasped at the feeling. My neck all the way to my spine shivered. It felt ticklish. Maybe it won't be a bad-

No Reina! Don't give in to your temptations! Push him away. Now!

I tried moving ny body away from his, but he didn't let me. He put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled my face closer to his.

"Do you know how hard it gets for you? Extremely hard baby. So hard it hurts not to touch myself and release all this tension" he said. My hands started sweating and my body become fever hot.

I needed air. I needed to get out of here. I need to escape this lust fill air. "Jungkook" I whined.

I heard him groan in my ear. "Baby girl you're driving me crazy. Have you ever seen a dick in your life?" He asked all of a sudden. I shook my head.

There was a slight pause until I felt him breathing on my neck and slightly giving it a kiss.

"Do you wanna see it? And if you want you can touch it baby girl. I don't mind" he said seductively. My mind stopped functioning.

"T-Touch it?" I asked not being able to talk. "Yes baby. You can play with it and experiment whatever you want" he sounded, so inviting that I couldn't resist it. The way he talked sounded rich and fluid that I almost fell in his trap.

My subconscious strted screaming at me. And I knew she was right.

I kneed his crotch and he fell over. It gave me a chance to grab his remote and unlock the door. Once I did I ran off towards the door. Before I left I saw Jungkook grabbing a hold of his crotch and trying to stand up, but he was in, so much pain.

I wanted to laugh, but if I waste time he'll certainly catch me. I just ran off without looking back.

I knew now I can't go in that office during the day. It has to be at night if I wanted information of those previous girls.

I kept running looking back to make sure Jungkook wasn't on my trail.

I then bumped into something hard and fell on my bottom. When I looked up I saw someone looking down at me with a questioning look.

"Sweet pea should I be mad for the trouble you might've caused" he leaned over a bit with a smirk.

Why am I always in trouble?

Quick Note:  
So I got questions about Reina if she's innocent or not. Yes, she's innocent because she has never had sex or has done anything related to that. But she isn't innocent because like she said she reads wattpad smut, so she's not 100% innocent. But there are things that the guys will do to her that she won't be aware of and innocent from. So in a way she's mostly innocent, but has that little non-innocence.

Yet she is not experienced and there are some things that she doesn't know and never read before. In the end, Reina is an independent, feminist girl who doesn't want to be controlled, so she will learn and pick things up from the guys quickly.

And sorry for the lazy chapter


	18. Chapter 18

"So sweet pea are you gonna answer me or do I have to assume the worst?" He quirked his eyebrow at me.

I shook my head and got myself up. "Obviously not. I was just... Exercising" I lied.

Jin squinted his eyes at me trying to read me like a book. "Oh really?" He questioned. I nodded my head at him.

"Then you wouldn't mind coming to the gym with me and doing some crunches and pushe-ups and running" I went pale when I heard push-ups.

I hate exercising! I hate having to move a muscle. Like I'm a lazy ass girl who will cheat in P.E class to not do anything. I would cut roads when I did the miles. Would skip count when I did push-ups.

"Well you see here I-" I then heard a growl, so raspy. So low. "REINA" I heard someone yell. I knew who that was and I needed an escape route. Jin immediately furrowed his eyebrows.

I gave him a sheepish look and drifted my attention behind me. Jungkook wasn't there yet and I was glad.

I tried to make a dash for it, but Jin grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Jin let go" I struggled to get out his grip. He smirked at me and licked his lips ignoring my protest.

"I knew you caused trouble" he said starting to drag me back to the office. I needed to take actions and do something about this. I quickly came up with an idea.

I threw my body on Jin amd we both fell to the floor. I hovered over him and hugged him tightly. "Please don't let me go back in there. I swear it was a mistake. I'll never do it worldwide handsome Mr. Kim" I lied. I just had to kiss up to him, so he can let me escape.

He placed his hands on my waist and put more pressure on our bodies. I looked down at him. He then moved my hair out of my face and placed it behind my ear.

I held my breath and stared at him praying he'll let me go. "Worldwide handsome Mr. Kim" I nodded my head lying to his face. He smiled at me and then tapped my waist indicating for me to get off.

I did and rolled to the side. We both got up and then he grabbed my arm again. I thought he was letting me go. Boy I'm stupid for falling for his smile.

But then instead he dragged me somewhere else. We took another route. "Where are we-" he shushed me. I bit my lip and stayed quiet until we gotten away from the area.

He then spoke "Just know this will be the only time I'll help you escape a punishment" he let go of my hand and walked to the bookcase. I stood puzzled at what he was doing.

"What are you?" He cut me off. "Close your eyes" I scrunched my eyebrows. "Why?" I questioned. He turned around looking at me annoyed already.

"Do you want me to take you back to Jungkook?" He asked. I shook my head. "Well then" he looked at me glaring. I rolled my eyes and turned around. "Okay, I'm not looking" I said.

I heard him rummaging through some stuff when I heard a creaking of door opening.

"Can I look now?" I asked. Instead of responding I felt his presence behind me. He placed his hands on top of my eyes and started guiding me.

"Jin you know I can walk on my own right?" He didn't respond and kept leading me from behind.

I put my hands out in front making sure I wouldn't bump into anything. While walking Jin kept stepping on the back of my shoe. He would mumble a "sorry" and continue leading me.

We stopped and I heard some more rummaging and then he pushed me inside. We continued walking, but something was bothering me and I felt more nervous because I don't know where we're going.

I then blurted out what I was thinking "Why did you help? And where are we going?" I asked him.

"Cuz I think you were very sorry for what you did and you can't know" he simply responded. The answer didn't leave me satisfied.

I just huffed and didn't say anything else because I knew he will never give me the full answer I wanted, so there was no point in trying.

He then halted and so did I. "Why did we stop?" I asked. He took his hands off my eyes and everything around us was dark and quiet.

"Hey can you turn the lights on. It's dark-" I was slammed to the wall and pinned with my hands up. He knocked the air out of me.

"J-Jin" I gasped trying to catch air in my lungs. I couldn't see anything only could make out a a slight outline of him.

"It's Mr. Kim" and then something unexpected happened and I wasn't prepared for it.

He slammed his lips against mine...


	19. Chapter 19

{Somewhat smutty, but not too much. Very light}

He slammed his lips against mine...

I had my hands interlaced with his above my head. He kept kissing me, but instead of harshly like the beginning, he moved his lips softer.

He kissed me with a passion instead of being rough. He seemed more kinder and gentle like if I could break at any moment if he kissed me harder.

I stood frozen with my eyes open, not kissing him back. I didn't want to kiss him. I didn't like that my first kiss is ruined by someone I don't even love or know.

He then started to kiss me with more desperation. I guess he wanted me to react to the kiss and kiss him back, but obviously I wasn't and will not.

I started struggling to get out of his hold, but he kept a firm grip on me. He put more pressure on my hands and started pressing me further against the wall to stop my squirming.

He then later in one swift move grabbed my wrist into one hand and let his other nasty hand trail my the side of my body.

His hand traveled below my waist and wrapped his hand under my thigh bringing it up and making me swing it around his hips. This definitely brought our bodies closer. Too close for my liking.

He didn't stop kissing me. Doesn't this guy need a breather? Like isn't oxygen more important than your stupid needs.

I finally came up with a solution. I intentionally open my mouth and quickly bit his bottom lip. Instead of yelping in pain, he just stood there. I felt myself tremble a bit. I thought he might've released me, but boy was I wrong.

"Kinky. I like it. Just bite my lip harder next time" my eyes widen, cheeks felt warm and flushed. The worst part was that my teeth were still sinked to his bottom lip.

The dark seemed even darker because I couldn't detect if I was still alive or in hell. I let go of his bottom lip and struggled to lossen his grip on me.

I dropped my leg that was wrapped around his waist. I continue to struggle, bit he caught me by surprised when he licked my lips. I made a disgusted face and started spitting his saliva from my lips.

"Don't be that way sweet pea" he then licked his way down to the base of my throat. It felt funny and ticklish that I couldn't help squirming more under his body.

He kept assaulting my neck with his tongue that my body quivered and I wasn't able to control the direction it was going. All I do know is that once my body jerked forward I heard a groan and didn't feel his lips on my neck.

He threw his head back  
He threw his head back. I could kinda make out that part, but not the rest like his face. He then did something unholy to me. He grinded his hips towards mine.

I gasped feeling a exotic sensation done my blooming flower. It felt like tingles went up throughout the pit of my stomach. His face inched near me and I could see more prominent the outlines of his features.

"Feel that sweet pea? That's how I can make you feel everyday" he whispered. He then repeated his actions again, but digged in deep and slow. It felt so torturous this movement.

My breath became shallow and uneven. I need to end this before it goes too far. I tried again getting out of his hold when his breath hit my ear.

"I wanna dry hump you. I'll make you feel good and teach you something you've never done before. Would you let me dry hump you sweet pea?" He whispered seductively in my ear.

I turned my head and stared at him confused. "Dry hump?" I question. He tilted his head to the side. "So innocent. Wanna know what it is? It's this" he then grinded his crotch against mine.

Then a noise came out of my mouth and I realized it was a moan.

"That's dry humping sweat pea. Do you want more?" He asked me cockily. I couldn't think straight anymore. My judgement was clouded of sinful things I wanted him to do to me.

I couldn't though. I needed to resist my urges and continue headstrong. When he was distracted kissing my neck. I quickly yanked my hand free from him.

I then punched him in the gut and ran off. I almost tripped over a couple of things, but it was alright. Hearing him groan in pain was a great indication for me to know he won't be getting up from the floor anytime soon.

I got out of the room and looked around. I have never been in this part of the house. Well let's be for reals here. I've never been really anywhere besides my bedroom, dining room, living room, and their office and wherever here is.

I took out my map and tried to find my way, but Jin's voice snapped me back into reality. Screw it! I'm just gonna have to find my way out the old fashion way.

I started running through hallways. Turning corners, but I would end in dead ends. "REINA" I heard my name being yelled.

Goosebumps abrupted all over my skin. I turned the left corner and saw a mini room there. I ran in there and locked the door. I kept the lights off and controlled my breathing.

I kept my ear pressed by the door. I kept quiet for a good longtime until I heard his steps faint away.

I finally took a deep breath and relaxed. I quickly went down to the floor to peek through the opening. He wasn't in sight.

I got back up and turn the light switch on. When I did my eyes widen at the amount of files laying loosely on the table. I took one step closer to see a file with my name on it.


	20. Chapter 20

What the hell did they have a file of me? Did they just made a file for me when I-

I mean they tricked my mother into applying for this. I slowly grabbed the file shaking. Have they been stalking me? Am I living with seven creepy men?

My heart accelerated when I grabbed the manila folder. Million thoughts raced through my mind. Calm down Reina. Maybe they just made one recently for you...

I glanced over the words to see many facts about me that I have never told them about...

Full name: Reina Casandra Sage

Age: 17

Birthday: May 16, 2001

Height: 5'2

Weight: 130 lbs

Blood type: O+

Parent's name: Alessa Sage and Fernando Rivera

Fracture/Injuries: Left wrist broken at age 12.

Allergies: Trees, peanuts, and pollen

Accomplishments:  
\- 1st place winner in school for sketching the tide boy  
\- 2nd place winner school district art off  
\- 2nd place winner for New York state art galaxy  
\- 3rd place winner for regional art competition "What's a Dream?"  
\- More still being researched

Academics:  
\- Top A & B student  
\- GPA of 3.7  
\- 5 AP classes and 2 intensified

Volunteers:  
\- Volunteers in the Art Street  
\- Vounteers in school the Write Place  
\- Goes to shelter homes to teach kids to draw and paint

I immediately closed it feeling sick to my stomach. How do they know, so much about me? I don't feel safe here, but how am I going to get out of it? My mom could be sued for breaking a stupid meaningless contract.

I ruffled my hair. I then again reopened my file to make sure there weren't any pictures of me taken without permission.

I reviewed through it and noticed that only one picture was taken of me and that was with consent. It was when I first arrived on the scene. They said they needed it for some important business.

I was about to close the manila folder when my eyes landed on the bottom of the page.

Rookie:  
\- Painting  
\- Sculptures  
\- Mural architecture  
\- Mix Media  
\- Prints  
\- Mosaics

Veteran:  
\- Drawing

Info:  
\- Virgin  
\- No experience  
\- Bratty/ Obedient  
\- Sassy  
\- Chill  
\- Doesn't like arguments  
\- Independent  
\- Innocent  
\- Difficult to submit

Difficult to submit? What the hell does that mean? I closed it again not in the mood to keep reading about myself.

Well at least I know that this is the room where the folders of the past girls could be at.

I brushed my fingers against the amount of files scattered across the desk. I looked up to see a bookcase with folders instead of books placed in a neat organized way.

There were labels that indicated alphabet letters. The first quadrant had the letters a-c and the next was d-f.

I bet the go in last name, but I'm wondering why is there some scattered on the desk? Just everything about this seems suspicious. I was gonna take out a file, but I knew better.

If I take out a file and not place it in the right slot, they'll know I've been here and snooping. I need to be more prepared than this. I need to bring some gloves that way if worst comes to worst, I don't have finger prints left on those files.

Which made realize that I touched my own file. At least it's scattered, so they won't be able to tell if it has been tampered with or not.

I looked back down and saw a picture of another girl hanging out of the folder. Curiosity getting the best of me, I quickly picked it up.

I delicately run my fingers over the picture and the file. She had dark brown hair and her skin complexion is darker than mine. Brown eyes, curvy body, and exotic.

Obviously, I envy such a beauty like her. Perfection described this person. I opened the file and read over it. Her name was Olivia D'angel. She was born in Italy and grew up there.

I kept reading over her files and the tabs they got on her. They were about the same as mine, but difference is the personality.

Their agenda was the same. They were planning on teaching her what they are teaching me at the moment. She was skilled in architecture and mixed media, so she needed help with the rest.

I kept flipping through pages seeing that there were more paperwork on her then there is on me.

I read over it...

1/7/15

Today's progress was made. We gotten her to open up about some forms of art. She is getting used to the other kinds of art like mosaics and becoming very quick and handy. She's picking things up pretty quick and learning new kinds of forms that can be achieved to what she has envisioned in her mind. Another accomplishment being made is she's getting comfortable around us and submitting more quickly to her and our desires. The only thing that needs to be worked on is she needs to be able to follow rules when they are being given and not over step territories that doesn't belong to her. For now we'll continue with teaching her manners and letting her know that it's okay to just let her desires speak first.

\- Kim Taehyung

Desires?

Desires!?

DESIRES!?

What the hell did my mom sign me up to? What kind of apprenticeship is this? I shook my head and started to feel a bit dizzy. My hands started shaking.

Are they really here to teach me art? Or am I being used for my body?

I need to escape this place and run away somewhere. I just need my phone and call my mom, but I have no way to do that. I pulled the roots of my hair trying to think of a solution.

I paced back and forth when I heard footsteps. I froze and my pulse quickened. I heard voices and knew I would be in deep trouble if I was caught here.

I'm already in trouble with both Jin and Jungkook. I can't get into more. I looked around frantically when I spotted a air vent in the wall.

I scurried and made my way to it. I squatted down to see if it was tighten by any screws. Luckily, only the top.

I quickly ran and turned of the lights and ran back and opened it. I tried sliding inside, but my big bottom didn't want to comply.

After huffing and banging myself with the air vent, I slid in. Just in time because the door swung open.

"Jin are you one hundred percent sure you looked everywhere for her?" I recognized that voice it was Namjoon.

"Yes, but I can't seem to find- Hold up-" I heard footsteps and saw two pair of feet by the desk.

"Did any of you guys left the file of Olivia opened?" Asked Jin.

"No. Did you?" Asked Namjoon back.

"No. Do you think that Reina could have been here?" They both stood quiet.

"Let's go up to her room. If she's not there then we'll know she was here" I stopped breathing.

There footsteps faded away. I looked around to see a maze. How the hell am I gonna find my room now?


	21. Chapter 21

I opened the air vent and fell out from it. I landed on my side and felt all the air knocked out of me. I rolled over to my back and tried catching my breath and ignoring the pain that was starting to rise.

I quickly stood up with the support of a silver furniture. Once I stood to my full height nothing seemed familiar of this closet.

I landed on the wrong closet. Once I realized that the clothing had all men wear and nothing for women.

I looked around seeing a huge window that revealed the beautiful landscape and the city from my view.

These men are definitely really rich!

I looked around to see if there was any indication on who this closet belonged to. I slowly took tiny steps to see if there was a picture anywhere laying around.

So far nothing seemed to be indicating towards anyone. If only I could put my finger-

"Yes just like that" I heard someone scream. I stood still and turned my head towards the door.

My curiosity getting the best of me. I started walking quietly to that noise, but each step I took the more clearer and louder it became.

"God, fill me up Lisa" I heard another voice say. I was right behind the door. The door was slightly left open, but not too wide to notice I was inside the closet.

I leaned in and tried to peek through the little space the door left. When I did I saw the room was huge and way lavish like than my own. I can say they definitely have taste in rooms and closet and well everything.

My eyes scanned the room when-

"Oh yes Jimin! Fill me up just like that!" I saw Jimin and Lisa one of the younger maids going at it. My eyes widen in shock at the exposure of two human bodies completely bare in the process of doing a survival need.

I choked once I saw something that my poor virgin eyes should never have seen! I've already seen two type of dicks in only a matter of hours!

I stumbled back a bit hitting the wall in the process. I mentally gulped praying Jimin wouldn't have heard me snooping in his closet.

Silence took over and all I could hear was my breathing. "What the hell was that?"

There is definitely no way I can climb back up to the air vent. I looked around frantically to find a hiding space. I looked and searched when I saw a small little cubby that was in the far back with his expensive suits.

It didn't matter how expensive they were. What matter was to hide in them. I ran towards there and stuck myself and placed all the suits on top of me. My back was on the ground, while my legs were bent weirdly to fit in the cubby.

I heard someone swing the door open and I held my breath. I tried making sure I wouldn't move or else the pile of suits would fall.

Footsteps were approaching me and I could feel my insides tremble in anxiety. I prayed and hoped he wouldn't know I'm here.

"Jimin just leave it... I can't take it. I need you back inside me and pummeling me with your big cock" I heard Lisa moan.

I felt disgusted and sick having to witness and hear this all at once.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I'll just leave the closet door open" my eyes widen.

No! I need to get out of here. I can't be trapped in here forever until they reach their climax. I'm not some freaking acrobat or gymnast. I can barely do the splits let alone be in this position for hours.

I also don't wanna be hearing their dirty noises and dirty words they say to each other. I feel like I'm hearing porn instead of watching it.

"So where were we babe?" I could hear the lust dripping from Jimin's voice.

I wanted to gag and get out of here, but it seems like I won't anytime soon.

I'm wondering since they've never brought girls to this house. Do they just hook up with their maids?

I mean most of the maids are in their thirties to fifties. Some are in their late twenties, but most are old.

Unless they like older women? I just know Lisa is 28 years old, so she's around the guys age. I just realized why Lisa always takes forever when she goes to each of the guys room.

I always thought it was because they're pigs in their rooms, but no my hypothesis was definitely wrong.

It was because she is having sex with them. Now, I feel even more grossed out because she's coming to my room touching my stuff and god knows where the hell she's been doing with them.

I hear moans getting louder and let me tell you they sound ugly coming from her. So fake and annoying. I need to escape right now.

You know what fuck this shit. I'm getting out and I don't care if Jimin sees me. I'm not gonna stay here hearing this. I pushed myself out the cubby and all his clothes fell off to the floor.

I immediately got up and turned towards the window. I saw some ladder that were hung by the window.

I opened the window and pushed the stairs out that it landed all the way to the bottom. I swung my legs around and started climbinh down the steps when-

"Reina?" I paid no attention and climbed down the steps quickly. Afterwards, I pushed the ladder up and out. I brought it to the ground. That way Jimin won't be able to catch up.

I ran off into the garden to escape here. Maybe it was reckless. Maybe I was stupid, but I needed to get out before I end up like one their girls.


	22. Chapter 22

After running for 2 minutes straight I got tired. I'm really in no shape. I gotta hit the gym sometime soon. I should've just accepted Jin's request of joining him in the gym. Maybe I would be fit enough to run away.

Now definitely I was stupid for running away and without my phone. Darn what will I do next?

At least the garden gave me something to distract myself, while I thought of a plan.

The gardner really is great at his job. He kept the flowers looking healthy and the grass green. I hope my expensive dresses the boys gave to me are getting sold by the gardner.

I mean he or she would make a profit with the amount of dresses I continue to throw into the field.

I sat next to one of the flowers and looked up at the blue sky and bright yellow sun. Today felt, so different.

Different than any other day. The birds were chirping. A slight breeze was sweeping around. The flowers seemed like they were dancing to the beat of the breeze. I felt the sense of peace and purification.

Nature has this way of making people feel at peace. Showing off what is actually pure and what is corrupted. We humans are corrupted thinking of our sins. Nature just seems to have to take the hit if we mess up.

I saw some honey bees buzzing around collecting pollen that I'm allergic to for their food and their hive.

All that was needed was some cute little animals walking around and this would feel like a surreal fantasy.

I smiled at myself when I saw a cute little bunny poking its head out and looking at me. The bunny's nose twitched as if it was curious and afraid. I got some food from my back pocket. It was some crackers.

I know I shouldn't be feeding the wild life food, but I can't help it. I wanted the bunny to trust me for some sort of reason. I guess because most of us human beings are cruel to animals and treat them like they were trash.

I wanted the bunny to know I wasn't like the rest. That I have a soft place for critters like them. I moved the food lightly away from me, but didn't make too much movement to startle the little thing.

I crossed my legs and observed the bunny hoping slightly towards me. I kindly smiled and saw it sniff the food laid right in front of it.

Afterwards, the bunny took one in its mouth and started to nibble on the cracker. I knew better than to touch a wild animal, so I kept my hands to myself and just observed.

The bunny kept eating and nibbling all the crackers I laid on the ground. I smiled slightly giggling at the little bunny. The bunny seemed to be getting comfortable because it stayed in its place and would just look at me everytime.

Now if I take a close look. Jungkook really resembles a bunny. If he wasn't always trying to use his masculinity all the time then maybe he would be a cute little bunny.

Anyways, I looked around and let the rays of the sun shine on me. I needed some sunshine after being trapped for almost a whole month in that house.

I wish I could stay longer with the bunny and the sun, but I have to continue my journey. I looked at the bunny and spoke quietly.

"I wish I was like you Mr. Cuddles. That way I would be free and roam around the area without having to be stuck in one place" I sighed.

"I wouldn't have to be avoiding sex and lust if I was just free. I mean bunnies just mate and have babies. The purpose of sex for animals is to mate and have babies and be with their mate forever. Humans have sex with people and can always be no strings attached. They do it because it's a need and a desire. We're are such corrupt souls, while animals are pure. Can we trade places Mr. Cuddles?" The bunny just looked at me with it's head tilted.

I guess it didn't understand me. I chuckled then sighed. I can't believe I'm talking to a bunny. I really missed having some sort of company around me. That isn't for lust and sex.

I was so intrigued with the scenery I didn't pay attention my surroundings.

"Care to explain why the hell you ran away!?" I was startled and fell to my side. When I looked where the crackers were Mr. Cuddles hopped away.

He probably was scared of them because of how corrupted these men actually were. I stood up quickly and backed away.

They took steps forward. They look pissed off and to be honest I didn't feel like testing them.

"So Reina what have you been up to? Jimin said you were snooping around in his closet. You kicked Jungkook in the crotch and Jin in the stomach. You're in a heap of trouble" Said Taehyung with eyes giving me daggers.

I took steps back to create distance, but they kept coming closer and breaking it.

"I just... I wanted to..." I needed to come up with a lie, but I couldn't do that. Instead my feet picked up the pace and I ran to anywhere.

I heard footsteps behind me amd later felt someone grabbed my waist. Then flipped me over and now I was facing them.

It was Taehyung. He looked beyond pissed than the rest.

"One you never ever leave me like that with answering and two you never run away" if looks could kill I would be six feet under.

I started to tremble from his gaze. He slowly started rubbing circles around my waist.

I opened my mouth, but I ended up closing it. I pushed his hands off me, but he would only tighten his grip.

"You know don't you?" Asked Yoongi. I looked at him puzzled.

"Know what?" I asked with a trembling voice.

"Don't act like you didn't read what was in that room" he said more annoyed. Of course I knew what he meant, but they can't know I know.

I kept up the act. "I honestly don't know..." I trailed off.

"Then why did you run away and flinch when Taehyung grabbed you?" He asked rubbing his temples.

"Cuz I miss my mother and you promise she'll get to see me on the weekends. I'm just feeling homesick..." I looked away fighting back my tears.

I felt a hand lift my face and made me stare at the dark chocolate orbs. His face softened. So did everyone else seeing my teary blue eyes.

"We'll make it up for you" said Taehyung.

"How?" I questioned.

"By showing you how much you mean to us in our event tomorrow..."


	23. Chapter 23

[Steamy Scene ahead. Dirty Language.]

"Here you go Reina" said Miss Lena handing me an outfit that I didn't want to wear. When I took a closer look I wanted to barf. Either way I ran to the bathroom and put it on. 

When I had it on. I definitely wanted to throw up. It was very revealing. It was exposing places that aren't meant for events like this. 

My breast were about to spill out of this dress and my booty was hugged tightly by the dress. I felt very uncomfortable with it and all I wanted to do is rip it and throw it away. 

I know that all the men who will be in this event will be staring at my ass and my breast. I didn't want to look slut or a whore. 

And just because I'm wearing white doesn't mean it will make this outfit less innocent. It'll make me more of a target to any perverts. They will think I'm an innocent, yet provocative girl. 

I'm gonna ask Lena to help me burn this outfit to hell. I walked out of the bathroom "Hey Lena can you-" I immediately stop when I saw Jimin by my bed sitting on it. 

He was all dressed up nicely and I couldn't help, but gawk at him. He looked rather dashing. He definitely can look like a super model. 

I couldn't help, but let my eyes travel down his body taking him in. How am I still a virgin? Just looking at him I should be pregnant by now. 

Once I was done gawking my eyes met his and he had a smirk playing on his lips. "Like what you see princesa?" He asked me. 

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "As if. I noticed your fly is unzip" I said. He looked down and then back up with a huge smug grin. "Oh looking at my crotch are we now?" My eyes widen. 

I immediately shook my head. Why did I say that? It sounded way better in my head. I didn't think he was gonna respond back. 

He chuckled at me and then his eyes landed on my breast. I immediately cross my arms to cover my almost spilled out breast. I wasn't wearing a bra since my back will be exposed. I felt very uncomfortable and exposed.

"No bra I see. Don't worry baby I wouldn't mind a nip slip" he said and my face reddened madly. "If you want princesa. After the event we can go back to my room" he winked, but didn't say anything else further. 

His eyes then travelled all over my body, taking me in. He bit his lip seductively and finally landed his eyes on mine. "So pure and innocent, yet so fuckable" My eyes widen to the extreme of hearing him swear at me like that. 

He walked closer and I took a step back. He did it again and I repeated my same actions. He looked amused at my actions. "You know. We chose that outfit thinking it would look, so sexy and cute. We were right" he then grabbed my wrist and brought me closer to his body. 

He snaked his arms around my waist and didn't let me escape. I was banging on his chest and pushing him away. I felt his hands start to caress my bare back. I shudder against his cold fingertips. 

"J-Jimin-" he shook his head. "Ah ah ah it's Mr. Park to you princesa" he then dipped his head and kissed my bare shoulder. I again felt the heat of his lips spread to my body and I shiver. 

He smirked feeling my shiver against him. "Princesa are you cold?" He asked with a smirk. I only looked at him with wide eyes and I pouted a little. 

He groaned at me "I can give you heat princesa. An intense heat that you've never experienced before in your life" he said giving me a kiss on my bare shoulders and biting on to it lightly. 

I gasped at the sensation. It felt ticklish and weird. He then left light feather kisses from my shoulder to my neck and back down. He caressed my back more feeling my skin against his hands and tugging at the skin. 

His hand pulled one of my straps down a bit and kept kissing downwards. I was too occupied with how my body was feeling, I wasn't thinking straight. 

His kisses became sloppier and would leave wet kisses on my shoulder. I bit my lip to suppress a noise that was soon to bubble out of me. 

He pressed his body on mine and his lips were ghostly hovering over my ear. "Let me make you feel good princesa" he whispered seductively. "H-How?" I really had no control anymore. Why the hell was I asking him this.

His lips kissed my ear in a sensual way "Let me eat you out princesa. I wanna taste you" he said.

"Eat me out?" I questioned him. 

"Yes, let me stuff my face deep inside you and eat you like you're a meal. A meal that will grant satisfaction for me and fill me up. I eat you up until you reach Nirvana. Until I see the white substance flowing out of that beautiful flower and I hear your ecstasy" I choked on my saliva and mentally screamed at myself. 

The way he said it sounded inviting and I for a second almost let my dress fall the ground, but then for some reason my mind started functioning again. 

My sub-conscious was working again and I remember seeing him with our young maid Lisa. I then felt grossed that he was kissing my body and touching me. 

I then with all my might push him back. He stumbled back a bit confused at me. I guess because I was not fighting before. 

"What the-" Lena came in and looked between both of us. "Oh Mr. Park I'll take Reina out. Guest are arriving" Jimin looked at me and glared a bit.

"No. I'll take her" he said stubbornly. He was going to grab me, but Lena stepped in. She shook her head "She still needs her hair done. You go sir and I'll take her" she smiled at him kindly. He sighed and nodded leaving us. 

Lena sighed and looked at me. Her eyes sadden a bit. She then took an outfit from the drawer and handed it to me. "Here change into that. It's less revealing and I'll throw that outfit out the window" she winked. 

I immediately smiled at her. I hugged her tightly "Thank you Lena! I love you" I said kissing her cheek. She blushes shyly and nodded. 

But before I left to change she asked me "Did he do something that made you feel uncomfortable?" 

I shook my head. "No. He was just making sure my dress was secured well" I lied. She nodded her head and said nothing else. 

I walked to the bathroom and closed it. I felt bad for lying, but how am I going to tell her I quite enjoyed being touched. She would think I'm crazy.

Maybe for these men I am going crazy.


	24. Chapter 24

Listen to Boyz With Fun by BTS

I walked down with Lena side by side. I held her hand as she led me through the hallway and the stairs. I saw quite a lot of people at the bottom of the stairs. I felt more nervous. I didn't think there would be so many.

Lena gave me a kind smile and squeezed my hand tightly. I returned the smile. We started descending the steps and when I looked down I saw the boys waiting for me. They were all dressed up fancy.

They first glanced, but again they returned their gaze on me. I guess they took a double take. I finally took one last step and Taehyung grabbed my hand gently. "I got her Lena. Thank you" said Taehyung. 

Jimin then interrupted "Where's your other dress?" He asked a bit annoyed. I guess he's still a mad that I pushed him away. 

I shrugged "Spilled makeup by accident" I said lying to him. They all looked at Lena and she nodded her head in agreement. "Okay, you can go attend the guest Lena" she bowed and walked away. 

Taehyung stepped away and trailed his eyes over my outfit. I felt more comfortable with this outfit since it isn't, so exposed like the other one. 

I looked at all of them doing the same and they only sighed at me. I wanted to frown at them, but I didn't say anything else. It's like if I wear clothing like this then I'm ugly. 

My pride died a little bit and I felt less pretty. I then reminded myself that who cares what they think. I yanked my hand from Taehyung and stepped back crossing my arms and looking down at my outfit. 

"This is a professional event and I need to dress professionally. That dress wasn't professional and-" I said with a serious face. 

Taehyung cut me off "You look beautiful Reina" he said. "Wait you didn't let me finish and- Wait did you just say I'm beautiful?" I questioned taken aback. 

He nodded his head and gave me a smile. A boxy smile. Something different than usual. I've never seen them smile before. This is a first time I see one of them smile at me. 

I felt giddy and looked down blushing. I covered my cheek with my hand and tried to play it off by rubbing it.

"Anyways, what am I supposed to be doing?" I question them. Taehyung grabbed my hand and intertwine our fingers together. I blushed again. I became beet red and I couldn't hide the quick intimate action. 

He then started leading, while the rest trailed including me. He then took us out to the patio of theirs. We all greeted the guests, while he was leading us towards a place far away from the crowd. 

I was confused to why he was taking us quite far from their guests. When we were walking I turn to the side and saw that bitch Tara. 

She had her gaze on me. She was glaring and immediately walked to my direction. I wanted the boys to hurry up, but they kept greeting people along the way. 

She finally caught up and "accidentally" fell on Namjoon. "Oops my bad. I tripped over the rock" she said. Namjoon then helped her balancing. 

"Okay well try not to trip" he said. She gasped at how straightforward and blunt he was. She then intentionally pushed her boobs up more that it would slip out of her dress. I could see the outline of her nipple trying to pop out. 

She then hitched her dress that was already to far up her ass. She went to Jimin and placed her hands on his shoulder. He just stood there and looked at her. She batter her eyelashes at him "I really wanted to study with you guys. It's no fair that you didn't want me daddy" she said fake pouting. 

I rolled my eyes at her behavior. Jimin slightly pushed her off of him. He didn't seem in the mood and turn to look at me. I looked away immediately and act like I didn't see it. 

She huffed and all the boys seemed really uninterested in her advances. She then went to Taehyung and I. She snatched my hand from his and replaced it with hers. 

"Babe I'm so much better than her. Look at me and her. She's disgusting and vile, while I'm sexy. I would be able to give you the best blowjob and I would take all your cum in my mouth" she said. 

I was gagging at her. She is disgusting and a complete whore. She's throwing herself at them and it was really uncomfortable. 

Taehyung only looked at her and she did something unexpected. She immediately grabbed his crotch and squeezed it. "So big" she purred

He looked surprised and immediately grabbed her hand away from there. "Look here bitch" said Taehyung. "I'll convict you of harassment for touching me without permission" he threatened her. 

Aww c'mon Tae I know-" he cut her off. "Tara get lost. You are a whore trying to seek attention. If you haven't noticed by now we're not interested in you and your sexuality. So I advise you to either leave us alone or I'll report you" he said.

She scoffed at him "I bet she's giving your dick a good blow isn't? Now I get it. She isn't innocent. She's ugly and faking her innocence. If you wanted I could've faked my innocence" she said arrogantly.

I was about to say something, but Taehyung cut me off. "She is more of a women than you'll be Tara. It is none of your damn business what she does with us. And to be honest. I prefer to fuck her anywhere and everywhere. With you well..." he looked at her up and down in disgust.

"You'll be lucky for a one night stand" he said. She gasped and sent him daggers. "Fuck all of you" she said before stomping away.

"Will do" said Jungkook. Taehyung then grabbed my hand and led me far away behind some bushes.

"Uh why are we-" Yoongi cut me off. He shushed me and pointed to where Tara was.

I furrow my eyebrows and said. Then Taehyung and Jimin came with a machine. They looked at Tara and the boys all were behind me. I would've felt uncomfortable for the closeness, but they weren't trying anything.

"Here do the honors" I looked to the side to see Jungkook handing me button. I took it from his hands and looked at Tara.

I shrugged and pressed the button. All of a sudden paint spread everywhere and Tara was splattered. My eyes widen and a delightful grin spread across my lips.

She was screaming and yelling profanities. She was making a tantrum. "Oh my gosh" I laughed. The boys were cheering and laughing.

Then all of a sudden paint and food was splattered all over the guest. My face was in shock in a good way.

The boys started cheering more and laughing. I looked at all the expensive guest running around and crying for their expensive clothing.

I turn around to see Taehyung laughing his head off. It was a beautiful sight to see. I then asked "Why are we doing this? Isn't this like your special event?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "But I did tell you we were gonna show you how special you are to us. And plus us boys just like to have fun" he said.

"Yeah we're boyz with fun" said Hoseok throwing launching some food at the guest.


	25. Chapter 25

Another week has passed by and it was another week of doing nothing... Once again. I woke up feeling groggy and cranky. 

I felt massive cramps on my abdomen and I knew that this wasn't just an ordinary cramp. This is those cramps that tell you motherfucker buy some pads before I start leaking out of you. 

I sat up slowly sat up from my bed and felt something wet leaking out. My eyes widen and I immediately ran to the bathroom. I grabbed a new pantie along the way.

"Reina-" I ran past by Lena that was opening the door to greet me good morning. I closed the bathroom door and went straight to the toilet. I pulled my pants and panties down, I sat and stared down at the blood stain on my panties.

I shook my head and took the panties off, disposing it in the garbage. I was next to the sink counter, so I opened the drawer where I put my pads. 

When I open it, I realized that I had no PADS. I started searching through my drawers throwing stuff on the floor. I was panicking seeing that there wasn't any. 

After throwing, so many items on the floor. Even a box of condoms that I have no idea how it got there. When I moved in there wasn't any. I finally found a pad laying all the way in the back.

I sigh a relief and grabbed it. I then placed it on my new panties and cleaned myself up. I flushed the toilet and pulled my pj's up. I went to wash my hands. 

I dried my hands and opened the door. I saw Lena standing by the door with a concern look. "Are you okay? What happened? Do I need to take you to the doctor? Oh my god are you pregnant?" She bombarded me with questions.

"Ms. Lena can you please slow down and why would I be pregnant when I'm a virgin?" She immediately sighed a relief. "No reason" I furrow my eyebrows at her. I didn't have the urge or the energy to keep pressing this further. 

"I just needs pads and some aspirin or something to take away my cramps" I said to her. She facepalm herself. "Of course" she mutter. I decided to ignore it. 

"Okay I'll drive you there. Just get change-" then we were interrupted with a knock on the door. "Come in" I said.

The door opened and revealed a casual looking Kim Taehyung. He didn't hesitate to talk "Taking her where Lena?" He asked. 

"Um... To be some essentials she needs" said Lena trying to avoid specifying my women problems. 

"What essentials?" He kept pressing on. He crosses his arms and looked at Lena and she looked at me. "Just essentials" Lena kept saying. 

"Ms. Lena are you lying to me?" He said narrowing his eyes. She bit her lip and shook her head. Taehyung glared at me and his face turned very serious. 

"If you don't tell me Lena I'll have to get another maid to look after Reina" he threatened. I didn't want another maid. I only want Lena. She's like my mother. 

"I need pads!" I blurted out. Both looked at me shocked. Lena shocked that I admitted my problem to the opposite gender. Taehyung shocked I gave in. 

My face burned and turned bright red from embarrassment. I looked away avoiding Taehyung's gaze and all my crankiness faded away.

It was quiet for a couple of seconds. "I'll take her" said Taehyung. I snapped my head around with wide eyes and looked at Lena. 

"U-Uh no sir. That's fine I'll take her. I'm a women myself and plus you have work sir to finish" said Lena convincing him. 

He shook his head. "No, I insist. I'm done with my work and the least I could do is take her to the convenient store to buy pads for her period" he said nonchalantly. 

My cheeks turned crimson red. He was talking like this was a normal thing he does or talks about. 

Lena sighed in defeat. "Alright sir" Taehyung gave her a boxy smile and looked at me. "Go get ready. I'll see you downstairs" he winked and left me all flustered. 

I looked at Lena "Is it normal for your art teachers to take their students to go buy pads for their periods?" 

\----

We were looking around the store. I tried to waste time because I was too embarrassed to go there and it's all thanks to my self-conscious. 

"I know we didn't come here to waste time and look at clothing" mumbled Taehyung. I rolled my eyes, but felt my face heat that sooner or later I'll have to take him there. 

Maybe he's also mad that I made him waste his time. Well he volunteered himself, so it ain't my fault. 

I started walking to the beauty sections for women. He followed behind me until I stopped and stood in front of the pads. I avoided eye contact with him, but I felt his gaze on me, which made me more uncomfortable. 

I wanted to grab the pads the one that said 'Heavy Duty', but I was very bashful about him thinking I was disgusting or poking fun at me. This is supposed to be a private thing. He isn't my boyfriend, yet look where we are. 

I stood in front staring at it, until I saw another hand grab it. I followed the hand, which led to an arm, which led to Kim Taehyung.

Once I made eye contact with him, he handed me the pads "Here you go." I hesitantly try to take it. Taehyung took my hands and placed the item in my arms. 

"Stop being, so shy and take it. I know girls need it for their menstruation. I did take health class, I know about the human body and how baby's are made" he explained, while I was red faced. 

"It's just weird to go with a guy and one that possibly is a pervert" I said the last part quietly. Yeah mostly when they talk about periods, so openly I thought. 

"It's alright. I get it, but don't be too shy. I will never judge if you need..." he took a quick glance at the pads "Heavy duty." My face turned crimson color.

"Don't say it aloud" I whispered yelled, while looking around to see if anyone heard him. I heard Taehyung chuckle at me reaction. 

"Okay, I promise next time. Anything else?" I shook my head at him avoiding his stare. 

"That's all I need" I told him. He nodded and motioned for me to go first. While we were walking to the cashier, I felt him following too close. I looked back at him to see him already looking at me. 

I immediately turned away feeling the heat creeping up on my cheeks. Next time I gotta make sure that Lena and I go on our own.

I was skeptical about this all. He seemed way to nice and offering to take me to buy some pads. This whole thing seems and smells fishy. 

Something else hit me though... 

I just went pad shopping with Kim the fucking Taehyung!


	26. Chapter 26

1 week later:

"No Reina. You need to aim correctly. If you don't have precision and the natural extinct of letting the object talk then you're useless" said Hoseok.

Ouch. That was harsh. Its been another week. Another passing week without seeing my mother. Another week with living with them. Another week that finally completed a whole freaking month.

Yep, its been a whole month since I started off with them. I can't believe I've survived this. I can't believe I'm still their prodigy.

They've become less horny and less sexual with me? I really don't know. The last encounter I had with them was Jimin. After they made that prank to all those snobby rich people and Tara they've been quite... Normal?

Is that even the right word to use? I really don't know. Taehyung has been especially really nice and helpful. He's been staying up late with me helping me if I need it.

He's offered to take me out and buy things I need. He keeps asking if I need pads. I turn completely red. It really embarass me when he asks me.

A small smile crept up on my face. Was I really liking Taehyung? I shook my head. Namjoon also been quite polite and calling me by my name. Well, actually all of them are.

Namjoon just checks up on me and reminds me of my schedule. He also comes and helps me with my homework. I'm being taught online, so if I don't understand a concept he helps me.

Jin also checks up on me. Asking if I need anything like food. If I'm feeling alright. Stuff like that.

Jungkook, Jimin, and Yoongi have kept their distance. They barely even talk to me. Hoseok just talks to me here and there. Not much more. Though he's really fun to hangout when you're bored. He's the life of the party.

But from their that's it. I'm just really skeptical at times at their behavior. Like how did they change from these needy men to quite normal 20 something year old?

They completely changed from when I first met them. I wanna trust that they're doing it because they want me to succeed, but in the back of my mind I can't help that I might be getting played.

I really don't know what to think? Taehyung staying up late with me, Namjoon helping me with my homework, Jin taking care of me, Hoseok having a normal conversation with me, and the rest keeping their distance.

"Reina focus" Hoseok snapped his fingers in my face. I shook my head and looked at him "Huh? What? I mean yeah totally" I tried playing it off as if I didn't zone out.

He shook his head at me. "Let's just call it a day" I frowned at him. "Sorry" I mumbled. He shrugged at me.

"You just been zoning out a lot today and not focusing. Let's just call it a day" he then packed the bows and arrows.

I matched his actions and put mine away. We both then stood up. I was about to go indoors when Hoseok stopped me.

"Actually give these to Lee" he called out to Lee. He came by and bowed at Hoseok and I. "Oh Lee you don't have to-" Hoseok cut me off "Here Lee. We have to meet the boys" he said not glancing at me.

"The boys? Why do we need to meet with them?" I asked. He finally turned his body towards me. "Because" he only responded.

I quirked my eyebrow at him. "Because what?" I pressed further.

"Just cuz" was all he said to me. "Okay, thank you Lee. Let's go Reina" he started walking forward.

My feet began to move and I followed him like a lost puppy... Actually more like a curious puppy.

He led me down the house. All the way to the back. Then I started getting familiar sensation in the put of my stomach.

I was realizing we were heading towards their office!

That's where I saw the big bad monster. And no I'm not talking about his jingle bells. I'm talking about Jungkook in general.

I still remember being flashed twice that day. It gave me shivers. I wasn't supposed to be exposed by those meaty jerky beefs. I was supposed to see those when I ended giving my virginity to the man I love.

How am I supposed to face them? I'm quite happy they've stayed as far away from me as possible. I really didn't wanna see them.

At last, someday I would have to. I just have to pretend I never saw a thing.

We finally reached the office and Hoseok open the door for me. I took a deep breath and stepped in.

I glanced around seeing all the boys there. Hoseok shut the door and it startled me a bit. Maybe I'm already nervous, so it made me jumpy.

I stood there, while the boys were sitting in their lavish seats staring at me.

I felt awkward and looked down letting my hair fall on my face to hide the red in my cheeks.

I finally heard the sound of someone sitting in their chair. I snapped my head upwards.

Jungkook had this intense gaze on me and I felt more uncomfortable and nervous. I guess he noticed cuz there was a tiny smirk forming on his lips.

"So Reina" said Yoongi cutting the tension.

I stood quiet and looked at him.

"Your birthday is coming up..." he trailed off. I furrow my eyebrows and nodded. I didn't get where they were going with this.

"We've been thinking... That maybe we will plan a celebration for your birthday and let your mother visit us, but there's a catch to it..." I was curious.

"What catch?" I asked.

"You live with us for longer time than expected" said Yoongi.

"Why? Didn't you say-" he cut me off.

"We've seen that to make you exceptional you need to stay longer with us" he didn't elaborate further.

"But I don't want a party? And you said my mom can visit whenever" I said with sass.

"Watch your tone young lady. You should be grateful. We're inviting your family and friends to visit" said Yoongi.

"Plus turning the big one eight means you can finally give consent. When it comes to smoking, making decision, and... sex" smirked Jimin.

Why do I feel like this is a trap?


	27. Chapter 27

SMUT AHEAD READ WITH CAUTION

"Fuck Reina" I moaned and felt my body quiver. He was going, so rough yet gentle with me. I bite my lip and threw my head back in pleasure. 

"You're so fucking tight. Fuck" he jammed himself in me and fasten his pace quicker and quicker. I clawed his back and wrapped my legs around his waist. I wanted to feel him deeper in me. I kept pounding into me. 

He wanted us to reach nirvana. To reach heaven and have bliss take over out bodies. I never felt someone wanting to make me reach my highest point in life. 

"Do you feel that Reina? Feel the sensation of something inside you. Pounding into you with no mercy" I could only moan in response to him. 

"Naughty girl. Respond to me or I won't make you reach your climax" he said to me growling in my ear. I couldn't form words. My brain was jelly and all I thought about was him to keep moving inside of me.

"I-I... Ahhhh!" I thrusted himself into me again without warning. "Speak" he growled and bit my earlobe. 

My mind was in a haze and he wasn't letting me arrive soon. I was getting sexually frustrated. "Please- Oh please let me feel your-" he started thrusting in abnormal speed that the bed was shaking. The headboard pounded against the walls and my body was quaking. 

I felt every little tingle when he pushed in and out of me. Every little movement he would do on me. I pulled him closer. I wanted to feel his body next to mine. I wanted to feel and see how he was jamming his huge dick inside my tight little flower.

"Oh god- Oh yes! Right there! Right there!" I kept encouraging him on. I wanted him to know he was hitting all the right places. 

"Fuck Reina" he growled again very low and raspy. That turned me on more. He pinched my nipples and gripped my breast with possessiveness. 

"I-I'm about t-to-" 

"Reina" the door was slammed wide open. I jumped from my bed and threw my phone to hide it from the view.

The boys walked in and looked at him in a questioning manner. My face was tinted red and my breathing was a bit shallow. 

"Reina?" Asked Taehyung. I stayed silent, but I had to respond or they'll think I was masturbating myself. 

"Hmm?" I could only say to Taehyung. He looked at me tilting his head as if inspecting me. I avoided looking at them and fiddle with my fingers.

"I wouldn't take you for a porn type of girl" My eyes widen at the statement. My eyes snapped up and my eyes landed on Jungkook who had a smirk playing upon his lips. 

Well all of them had a smirk they were trying to fight. "Of course I wasn't!" I exclaimed. My phone started buzzing and then they all snapped their heads towards the sound of my phone. 

I looked immediately down and saw my phone was thrown to the ground when I got startled. I looked back up and they were staring at me. I then quickly as the flash got off, well more like threw myself to the ground. 

I heard footsteps clicking the wooden floor and I grabbed my phone and place it under my body and I huddle myself. 

I closed my eyes and tried to lock my phone, so the screen wasn't shown. I hid the phone under my breasts. That way they wouldn't touch it or try to grab it... I hope so.

Everything got too quiet. I kept my eyes shut closed and didn't move. I tried keeping my breath even and normal, but it was hard when I felt someone's breath tickling my neck. 

I started squirming and opened my eyes and saw a deep brown chocolate orbs staring back at me. His face was extremely close to my eyes. I saw that he flickered his eyes to my lips and licked his lips.

His face seemed amused, but he didn't say anything and pulled back. I slowly sat up and looked up at them with a innocent look. 

"So Reina care to explain how you got your phone back?" Asked Jin. I looked at them sheepishly and couldn't help, but feel the heat on my cheeks creep up. 

"Well Uh you see that day you had that special meeting about my birthday... Well I sneaked my phone out of your office" I scratch the back of my neck and nervously chuckled. 

"Naughty girl" said Jimin. I couldn't help, but remember those same words I just-

"So what were you doing in your phone?" My eyes widen and I looked down fiddling with my phone. I slowly got up from the floor and looked at them. 

I checked the time on my phone. "Oh look at the time. It's time for my lesson" I said. I walked over my bed and then jumped off. I didn't wanna walk near them because of how embarrassed I was. 

I walked towards my closet and tried to look for a regular outfit for the lesson. "Well since you're a naughty girl Reina. Naughty girls get punishments" those words made me shiver. 

"And the right person for that is Yoongi" the color in my cheeks drained and my eyes widen. 

I turned around and saw Yoongi standing next to Jin with no expression, but I know Yoongi more than I would want to. His face never describe anything. Neither does his body language, but his eyes. 

Oh those eyes describe way more than one would want. I stared at him and saw an excitement of mischievousness. I mentally gulped. The last encounter we had was when I was about to have sex with him in front of their mansion. 

He kept his face emotionless and just bored his eyes through me. I snapped out of it. "Unless Reina you tell us what were you doing on your phone" bargained Jungkook. 

I shook my head. "I swear porn isn't something I indulge in" my face felt extremely warm and redden more. 

"Neither do I when I can have what's in front of me satisfy my fantasies" I heard someone mumble. I brushed it off, but that comment felt unsettling. 

Namjoon stepped closer to me and extended his hand. I sigh in defeat. I quickly turned around exited the app and then locked it. I gave it to him unwillingly.

He took it and placed it in his pocket. "See you in 10 Reina" they all left me. I mentally groaned and pulled my hair.

Why they heck did I read Wattpad Harry Styles smut? I knew that I have eyes everywhere and I get caught real easily. Time to use Lina's phone... Or maybe give up Wattpad books? 

Now I have to get ready with the devil himself... Stupid self for reading those books!


	28. Chapter 28

I walked through the doors. Everything was covered in black. Black walls, black chairs, black furniture.

Black.

Just plain black.

What's with this man and the color black?

I strolled in and he was facing the window. His back towards me and the window wide open. The only thing that was luminous in this room.

He didn't turn around to acknowledge my present.

"Sit down" he ordered me. I raised my eyebrows at him "Excuse me?" I said.

His body tensed when he heard my sassy comment. He still didn't turn around to face me.

"I said sit down. That's an order" he said too calmly. I rolled my eyes and plopped myself in one of the leather black chairs.

I placed my arms on either side of the armrests and leaned back. I study his body language. He had this physique that described pure heirarchy and dominance.

You'll always see Yoongi with his head held high. His posture rolled back and straightened. He walked like he owned the place. His walk was always arrogant and self-absorbed.

He kept facing the window, but I could see the mere reflection of his face. His eyes were trained on me. He just didn't turn around to face me.

His hands were behind his back and kept looking straightforward. I just sat there with a lazily expression. I wasn't in the mood to be here, but because I got caught now I'm here.

"You do know I'm not gonna be giving you a slight slap on the hand right?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes slightly and nodded. "Yeah..." I sighed. Of course I knew and if I knew they put me with Yoongi it was for a reason because I wouldn't misbehave with him.

He stood there not moving an inch, but by each second passing the denser the air got around us. I could feel it hard to breathe. Why was I feeling this way?

I really didn't know. His whole demeanor changed even more with the passing of the minutes. I felt like his dominance on me kept growing, while I kept shrinking back onto the leather chair.

I grip the armrests more tighter as each minute passed. It felt like hours were passing by and he wasn't moving, but I started to become nervous and impatient.

He then completely closed the curtains and left us both in the dark. I wanted to get up and run, but there was something that was pulling me to Yoongi.

Something unspoken.

"Y-Yoongi?" I weakly mumbled stuttering in the process. I tried adjusting my eyes to the dark.

I could make out a lean figure. He hasn't moved from his spot. He kept in his place, but I don't know if he was still facing the window or he was facing me.

I crossed my legs, while I heard belt buckle unbuckling. I gulped. Was Yoongi really gonna hit me with a belt? That's preposterous!

...Or is it?

I heard the clicking of the heel of a shoe hitting the wooden floor. Each step getting louder. Each click becoming clearer until I felt a presence right in front of me. His breath tickled my face and I ended up squirming a bit.

"What's the matter Reina?" I could hear the arrogance in his tone.

"N-nothing" I cursed myself for stuttering.

"The way you're talking doesn't seem like nothing" I felt him leaned closer.

Gosh... JESUS WHY DO YOU WANNA TEST ME?

I've contained my virginity this long. I can go for another 30 years, but its not helping when you're testing me with these sexy men!

He leaned in more closer. I felt his lips brush against mine. I tried moving back and getting away from him, but then I felt my hands tied.

I immediately look down to see that both my hands were tied by his belt.

"I would use it around your neck, but that would be mean." He slightly touched my cheek and caressed it. I shuddered under his touch.

"You're almost 18 Reina. Isn't that right?" He asked still close to my face.

I only nodded. I didn't trust my voice.

"Speak" he growled at me. I squeezed my legs more. I felt a sudden heat and rush spread through my body with that simple tone.

"Y-yes" I stuttered. Why the heck am I being submissive all of a sudden? Is this turning me on? I don't know...

He placed his hand on my knee and softly caressed it. I bite my lip. His lips were still inches away from me. All I wanted was to crash my lips into his and see how they mould together.

What the fûck is wrong with me!?

He was a about to lean forward when-

"YOONGI ALESSA IS HERE!"

His face went pale and for a second I thought life heard my prayers.


	29. Chapter 29

I smirked to myself. These stupid idiots were panicking on what to do. My mother came unexpectedly and I was actually glad.

I'm gonna snitch on them and can't wait for my mother to go full New York grungy on them.

Both Yoongi and Namjoon were panicking. I stood up with my hands tied up and looked at them.

"Yeah hi. Sorry to burst your anxiety hour or whatever, but I don't think my mother would appreciate her daughter all tied up. Here's in a idea how about you untie me and in return I'll act like nothing happened" I said with some confidence.

I didn't know where I grew some balls, but I did. No more than 10 minutes ago I was stuttering and now I'm being demanding.

Maybe it's because my mother is here.

Yoongi bite his lip in suppression from biting back on my comment and just complied to my orders.

"Aww what a good boy" I cooed teasingly. He looked at me giving me daggers. I just rubbed my wrist and brightly smiled at him.

"Yoongi go attend Ms. Sage, while I talk to Reina" he waved Yoongi and he left.

It was just us two. "And then there were two" I said smiling like an idiot. Namjoon slightly rolled his eyes and sat on the leather chair. He spread his legs, while leaning back. He pushed his hair back from his eyes and tapped on his cheek.

I stood there quirking my eyebrow at him. He just stared at me and slowly a smirk played on his lips. His dimples becoming more prominent.

"Stop smirking. I don't know what's going in your mind, but your face is annoying me" I blurted out.

I quickly slapped my hands over my mouth. I should be more careful. Too much confidence fuse out of me. I bite my lip and slowly removed my hands from my mouth.

He looked at me amused and didn't say anything.

"What?" I snapped. He just shook his head and chuckled at me. He found this situation amusing, while I was debating which item was gonna be thrown at his face. It was between the stapler or the remote.

He pat his lap for me and I made a face at him. "Uh no" I said crossing my arms.

He shrugged and chuckle. "What's so funny? I don't find anything here amusing" I said irritated.

"You" he simply responded putting his hands on his thighs.

"What's so fûcking funny about me?" I said more annoyed by the minute.

"Watch your language missy. You're funny because everything you do isn't what I expected from a girl like you" he said.

"And that is?" I squinted my eyes at him.

"Head-strong, courageous, smart, dominant, hard to get, defiant, and... sexy" he said biting his lip.

I crossed my legs feeling a heat of rush rake my body quickly. My face heated up momentarily.

He licked his lips and stood up. He took small steps and finally reached me. He dipped his head and whispered slowly with that smooth, rich, raspy voice.

"If you think that snitching on us is gonna work? Well it won't doll face. We haven't done anything you don't want" his hot breath fanning my ear.

My knees felt like jelly. My brain went blank. I knew this were words of manipulation. They did do things to me! But then again... I never stopped them. I never stopped their advances because deep down I wanted to know how far this would go.

I slightly turned my head to look at Namjoon. My breath started fogging up his glasses. I felt arms snake around my waist and he dipped his head in between my neck and head.

Yet, he didn't move. He just stood there. He didn't kiss me or anything. He just stood there. He finally pull away and I gave him a strange look.

He gave me a smug look and grabbed my hand to take me to my mother.

I let him drag me down the hallway and finally we made it to the living room. I heard chatter and laughters. I then blinked and turned my head to see my mother laughing and chatting with the boys.

She turns around and acknowledges my presence. "Oh sweetie!" She walked up to me and gave me a tight hug.

"Sorry to drop by with no advance notice, but I was on my mini break and I wanted to see you" she dragged me closer to the boys.

"They've been telling me how much you have improve in your art skills and learning other forms of art. What's your favorite position?" I choked on my saliva and the boys all tried their best to give the most innocent look. I could still see the smugness in their eyes.

"Pardon mother?" I said with wide eyes. I grabbed my mother's water and sipped some water.

"Yes, like do you like the intense long lasting affect when you're in the front? Or having charge, which is in the back" I choked on my water and coughed uncontrollably.

"Honey" my mom immediately pat my back and looked at me concerned.

"I'm fine" I breathed. I finally finished my coughing fit and looked at her. "What do you mean by that?" I said red faced.

She furrow her eyebrows and looked at me weirdly.

"I meant do you like being the student having the lasting impact of getting taught or taking charge and making mistakes along the way... Was I not clear?" She asked.

"Oh trust us Ms. Sage, Reina here hasn't taken much charge and we're getting there for that lasting affect" said Namjoon.

My mother furrow her eyebrows at me. "Okay?" Namjoon stood next to me.

"She's quite defiant at times Ms. Sage. I believe Reina will need to stay longer than usual" he said. My eyes widen and I looked at my mother.

"Oh... Well if it's taking quite sometime. I guess it's alright for a little while longer. I trust you behave men are taking care of my Reina" she chuckled.

Everyone joined in, but me. "Can't wait to give you a lasting affect doll face" he whispered. My face redden more and all I wanted to do was hide.

I looked at Namjoon and he just winked at me. Everything just hates me!


	30. Chapter 30

So my mother left not too long ago. She said she'll be back for my birthday, which is in a week. She also said to behave and listen to boys. That I should be grateful that they are taking me under their wings. That any other person would kill to be in my place.

I just told her I will mother, but in my mind I said they're the ones who need to behave around me. I've been the good virgin girl. Not having sex at a young age or doing drugs though that has nothing to do with my situation.

I just needed to state points, so people know how much of a virgin I am. Okay, I'll stop talking. I trudged back into the house and went straight to the living room and saw they weren't there.

I sigh happily. I was about to plop on the couch when Lena walked in. "Hi Reina, the boys want to see you in the lounging area" she said bowing and leaving again.

I pouted. I missed Lena. I haven't seen her in sometime. I've been completely busy and putting my plans into action, but I really miss her company. She's really the only normal person in this whole house.

I bet the whole group has fucked about all of their maids except for Lena. I wonder why? What does she know about them. I wonder if she knows that they have done this to other girls. Well, I mean she was the one to blurt out other girls...

I sigh again and got up from the couch and walked to the lounge. I quickly got there since I already knew the place by heart... Well at least half of this place. There's still more rooms and places I haven't been yet. Yes, it's that big and no not their dicks. I have seen two by accident, but let's just forget about that.

I was about to enter the room when- "Bro what would it be like to have a eightsome?" I heard someone say.

"A eightsome? Ew I don't wanna be having sex with any of you guys. I like my pussy. Not a fucking cock" said another. I cringed because A I don't read hardcore smut, so what they're saying is a bit foreign and B it's disgusting overhearing this.

"Well I don't mind pounding into a pussy and having a cock shoved into my ass" said another voice. I'm glad I can't recognize the voice or else I would never looked at them the same.

"An eightsome sounds like porn. That shit isn't my thing" said another voice.

"Dude I think he just wants to make his fantasies into a reality" said another.

"Think about it guys. All of us pleasuring and making Rei-" I immediately opened the door and walked in the room seeing all the boys sitting on the couch.

"So what's up?" I tried to act like what I heard didn't happen  
"So what's up?" I tried to act like what I heard didn't happen. They all were spreading their legs a bit and I was right across from Jimin who didn't have shame hiding what was in his pants.

I immediately diverted attention to the balcony and looked at the city that was at a distant. I sigh quietly and spoke lowly "Lena said you needed me" I kept staring at the view and crossed my arms feeling a bit of discomfort from their gaze.

"Reina, come sit on my lap" my eyes widen at such a sudden request. I shook my head "No, I won't. I'll just take a seat" I walked to where there was a mini table with stools. I got up and sat there.

I wanted to be a distant away from them. Some just turned their heads and others turned their whole body to my direction.

"What's your sexuality?" Asked Jungkook out of nowhere. "What?" I repeated myself.

"You heard me. Answer the question" he said. I shrugged "Straight I guess?" I said.

"You guess?" Asked Jimin to confirm my statement. I shrugged again "I mean I've only liked boys. Never took a liking towards girls, so I'm not sure" they just nodded at me.

"Are you a virgin?" I choked on my saliva and my eyes widen. "Well that answers our assumptions" muttered Namjoon.

Then everything was quiet for a brief moment.

"Do you watch porn, Reina?" My face heated up and turned red as a beet. I didn't know how or wanted to answer that. Obviously, I've watched porn... Okay that's a lie. I just heard from my friends that it's all acting and other stupid shit.

I can't ever get around to the idea of watching porn. I just covered my face in embarrassment. "Shut up, Jimin" I peeked through my fingers and saw that Yoongi chucked a pillow at Jimin.

It hit him right in the face and I laughed when I saw he fell from the couch. The rest of the boys smiled slightly and then it fell quiet again.

"Reina... We're still doing your party. You know that right?" Said Taehyung. I sighed and nodded. "You didn't leave me much of a choice... So yeah I know" I said.

They all nodded. This is what I enjoyed the peace and quiet and them just I guess being themselves without saying perverted things to me.

"Also, you know once your 18 you can be able to consent to anything" said Hoseok. I nodded "Yeah I know."

"Okay, just making sure. You never know. Anything can still happen in this house. Anything" he said.

I pursed my lips because I knew there was a meaning behind those words. I just didn't know if he meant sex or smoking.

Quick Note:

I hate using vulgar words, but because this is a 18+ book I do. These words sound foreign to me and I rarely ever use them. I cringe when I do, so please bare with me when I do use them.


	31. Chapter 31

1 week later:

"Rise and shine Reina!" Chirped someone. I groaned and cuddled closer to my pillow. I didn't want to get up and that voice only made me more grumpy.

I felt my bed dipped and then all of a sudden I was met with a cold breeze. Goosebumps were formed on my skin and I shivered. 

I groaned more and hugged my pillow tighter. "Reina, sweetie wake up. The boys will be up" I heard sweat voice say. 

I mumbled incoherent words and continued sleeping. "Five more minutes mom" I said. I couldn't help it. I love my bed and I love sleeping. 

I then heard a door creak open "Is she ready?" I heard a male voice. 

"No, she's being a sleepy cat" said a feminine voice. 

"Okay, go wake Mr. Min please" I heard the door open and close. 

I was falling asleep and drowning their voices. Their voices were sounding farther and farther away as I started to fall into a deep slumber....

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY REINA" I felt someone jumping around my bed as I was falling asleep again. I grabbed a pillow and tried to throw it with my eyes closed. 

It fell silent until someone threw their body on mine. My eyes shot wide open and I turn to the side to see a beautiful man staring at me with a cheeky smile. 

I immediately covered my face with a pillow. I probably looked disgusting. My hair in tangles, my skin dry, my lips covered in drool, and eye boogers. 

Did Taehyung just see me at my worst? Luckily, I didn't talk or else he would've died from my stinky morning breath. 

"Rise and shine beautiful. Today is gonna be a long and special day. We got everything planned for you. Now wake up, so we can show you and tell you what we will do all day!" He sounded more excited than I. 

I only groaned through my pillow. Then I heard my door burst open "REINA WAKE UP" I heard six other voices. 

Then felt a pile of bodies thrown onto my bed. "Guys get off" I said, but was muffled by the pillow. 

"Reina! Princess Reina! It's your big day! Wake up! You're the big one eight!" I really wished they just shut up. 

All of a sudden I was met with blinding lights and someone straddling me. My eyes widen in shock as I was processing what was happening. 

By the time I did I started laughing and I couldn't contain my sides. "S-stop p-please" I kept laughing and couldn't stop. 

Jungkook was attacking me with his fingers. He was tickling my sides, which made me squirm and I tried pushing his hands away. He was too strong, so I just kept laughing.

"Okay okay! I'll wake up! Just-" I couldn't finish my words because he kept tickling me more. He then leaned closer to me and I still was laughing hard. My eyes squinted and tears were pouring out. 

"Is that a promise, Reina?" His breath hit my face. I could smell his minty fresh breath and it invaded my mind for a bit. 

"Y-yes" I stuttered. He flickered his eyes between my eyes and lips. Softly he leaned in and kissed the side of my mouth. 

My mind went blank as he pulled back and had a glint of mischievous in his eyes. He licked his lips and got off of me. 

Then barged in Lena. "I went to wake up Mr. Min, but he wouldn't wake up" she said and looked at all the boys and then at me. Her eyebrows furrow and her lips were pressed into a thin line. 

"I'll get Ms. Sage ready. You all should get ready for today" the boys looked at one another and nodded. "Thank you, Lena" they all left. 

I sat up and Lena came to me. She sat in my bed and grabbed my hands. "Reina... Just stay the way you are. Okay?" She gave me a warm smile.

I furrow my eyebrows confused by her statement. "What do you mean, Lena? Have I changed?" I asked her.

She shook her head and looked away. She bit her lip and looked like she was contemplating whether to tell me or just leave me in the dark. 

She then turned to face me "Just stay innocent and beautiful. Don't fall for the pressure" she stood up and walked to my closet leaving me dumbfounded. 

Why does she have to talk in codes? Can't she just be upfront and tell me what she means by that? Like I won't fall for the pressure... But what pressure? 

I shake my head and swung my legs over my bed. I got up and went to the closet. She gave me some clothes and I went straight to the bathroom. 

I got myself ready and made myself look decent enough. The party was tonight, so I'll dress up better. At this moment I just wanted to chill and be comfortable. 

I came out of the bathroom and saw Lena looking at one of my pictures when I was young with my mother. 

"You know my mother loves taking pictures of everything. Even the simplest things she takes picture of it" I chuckled smiling. 

"Really? It must be nice to have a daughter like you..." she trailed off sadly. I looked and observed Lena. It never occurred to me... Did Lena wanted kids?

"Hey, Lena... Do you have kids?" I asked her. I saw her body tensed and she turned around with sad eyes. 

"I had a miscarriage and found out that I can't have kids..." she said and looked away momentarily before forcing a smile and looking at me. 

"Anyways, today is your birthday. Let's not talk about it" she tried to change the subject, but I wanted to know where her husband or wife is.

"And your partner?" I asked her. Her face frowned, but she tried to keep a smile. "He didn't wanna be with a women who couldn't bear children" she stated sadly. 

"Anyways, let me lead you down to the boys" she walked in front of me and led me through the hallways all the way to the lounge. 

"Okay, Reina is here" said Lena announcing our presence. 

The boys nodded "Thank you, Lena you can go now" said Jin. Lena bowed and left. 

I stood there awkwardly and saw all the boys and Yoongi there. "So what's the plan for today?" I asked them. 

They looked at each other and saw some mischievousness spreading through. "Even though it is your birthday" started Namjoon. 

"There are quite a few rules" finished Yoongi. 

I sighed and crossed my arms. When is there never rules? I hope they're reasonable enough.


	32. Chapter 32

I threw out another ugly revealing dress out the window. Lena said that the gardener been taking them to their daughters. It made me happy that he has been using these dresses and they haven't gone to waste.

I put on some white overalls over my red, blue, and white shirt. I then slipped on some converse and looked at myself in the mirror.

I looked nice and decent enough. The type of outfit I would wear. I let my hair into loose waves. I twirl around quickly like a princess and checked myself out.

I smiled gently to myself and looked over my shoulder to see Lena looking at me with a kind smile. I smiled back at her and went to give her a hug.

Lena tensed for a bit and slowly wrapped her arms around me. She felt like another mother to me. Being with a bunch of boys you get lonely. At least from all the maids, Lena was definitely the nicest and realest person I've met.

"Okay, okay. Let's go before we stay here all day and won't end up going to the party the boys made" she said.

I reluctantly let her go and we walked out the door. I heard the music not too far from where I was.

I waited for Lena to close the door and proceed to the party. She locked my door and motioned for me to follow her. I followed behind her and started descending the steps.

As each step I took I looked around and saw the boys were waiting down the steps. Well, at least one was. He saw my outfit and I could tell he didn't approve of if, but didn't fight me on it. 

Jimin extended his arm out for me as I looked at Lena. "I'll take her from here Lena" said Jimin nicely to her. The boys seem to always respect Lena out of all the maids. I wonder if it's because she has never slept with them or because she respects herself as a women. 

Not that sleeping around is bad, but gotta always respect yourself and your limits. Lena poked the inside of her cheek and nodded. She bowed slightly and left without another word. 

I sighed and looked around as Jimin led us through the tons of strangers that I had no idea who they were. I was confused as I didn't see my friends... Maybe they were busy. 

Jimin, finally led me to the end of the hallway where they boys all were sitting in a room I never knew or saw before. I furrow my eyebrows confused. 

"Uh, what are we-" Jimin cut me off. "Hush and sit" he said. I did as I was told and sat down. He then went to sit with the rest of the group as they all just looked at me. I began to squirm under their stare. 

I hugged my body closer to me as Taehyung stood up and began talking "So I bet you're guessing why aren't your friends here. Well, you really didn't have much friends to start with, so we invited other people to make this house more full" admitted Taehyung. 

Really? I would've been fine with just my friend, Lori here and just some pizza and a movie. "Okay... Why do I feel like there's more to this?" I asked. 

"We invited Tara" said Taehyung as my jaw dropped. "What the fu-" I stood up immediately. I was gonna throw a fit. Namjoon cut me off "We have to invite her. There's no choice. Tara's mom was throwing a fit about how her daughter wasn't invited and blah blah blah" he said. 

I huffed and crossed my arms. I rolled my eyes "Then cancel the party. I only wanted was something small" I argued. Namjoon rolled his eyes "You'll thank us later. Though, we didn't say we didn't invite your friends. They're just outside of the house, by the front lawn" he said. 

I narrow my eyes at them and click my tongue in annoyance. "Whatever" I muttered. As Taehyung was gonna speak again the door slammed wide open and there walked the she devil. 

"Missed me?" I looked at the boys and gave them a sweet smile saying have one eye open at night because you're all dead meat.


	33. Chapter 33

Tara walked in like she owned the place. I just rolled my eyes at her was she really trying to irk me on my birthday? 

If she is... Can I bail myself from jail if I said "Your honor she was irking me on my birthday, so I had to plummet her down fifty feet" I bet the judge would let me go and apologize for wasting my time.

She immediately sat in Hoseok's lap and placed her legs on Jungkook. She gave them a seductive smile as she leaned in and said something in Hoseok's ear. I scoffed in disgust "Gross" I muttered under my breath. 

Taehyung gave me a slight glare and mouth to "Behave" I crossed my arms. Behave? Behave my ass. If he was in my shoes he would understand. I don't like women who throw themselves at other men. I have more respect for yourself.

Tara wrapped her arms around Hoseok and turned her towards my direction as she gave a slight innocent smile. She really was irking my life. Hoseok just let her touch him, having her nasty hands all around him. 

"So you're the birthday girl huh?" She looked at me with a smirk tugging it's way onto her red cherry lipstick. Her fake acrylics nails pointing at me as a fake giggle escaped her throat. She really was trying to get on good terms with the boys. 

I forced a smile and nodded "Of course I'm the birthday girl. Who else would be the birthday girl? I think I'm the only girl that has a vagina between her legs" I replied smartly. 

The boys all looked up at me with a surprised look. I guess I'm not that type of girl who speaks bluntly about things, especially about a vagina. 

Tara tilted her legs "Really? Never seen it, so I wouldn't know" she tested me as her skirt rode higher up her thigh as she moved around Hoseok's lap. 

I poked the inside of my cheek and smiled at her. "Didn't take you for someone interested in my body" I replied at her comment. She fake chuckled at me as she sung her legs off Jungkook. "Really funny, Reina. Made me laugh in quite so long" She stood up from Hoseok's lap.

"Glad to be your amusement, Tara" I slightly turned my body to face hers. "Too bad nobody will see that body" she said as she fake pouted at me like if she was sad she won't see me naked. 

"Oh don't worry. The boys will see my birthday suit soon enough anyways" I said smiling at her cheekily. I heard someone's breath hitched after hearing my comment. I don't know where this ray of confidence was coming from, but I was liking it. 

For some reason Tara gave me a observing look. It's like she is trying to either figure me out or checking me out. I doubt it's the second option, but who knows. 

I heard someone clear their throat as a hand was placed on my shoulder. "Let's go, Reina. We need to greet all your guest and then begin the fun" said Jimin. I nodded at him, turning my attention back to Tara. "Nice to see you, enjoy your time" I said politely as I began to walk away with Jimin. 

He placed his hand on the small part of my back. We both walked out of their office and walked out to greet most of the people I don't know at all. 

\----

I was laughing with Lori as she was telling me about Sammy and her small incident that happened to her. My friends and I were drinking and laughing. It felt, so good to be back with my friends that I missed wholeheartedly.

"Really?! Don't tell me. She was like, but police officer I was going only two miles per hour more than the speed limit and it was this hill down that caused it to speed up more" I chuckled as she nodded. 

"Exactly! Something along those lines" Sammy huffed and hit Lori's arm. "Oh, hush up you bitches" she sipped her drink and threw the can away. I just chuckled at her behavior. 

I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I hold up my finger to tell them give me a second. I turned all around to see the blonde locks, caked up makeup, and acrylic fake nails... Tara. 

My smiled turned to a scowl "Can I help you?" I asked as nicely as I could. "I kinda need you. Mind following me?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and nodded anyways. "Brb, guys" I told my friends and walked away with Tara.

She led me back into the house and back into their office. I furrow my eyebrows as I didn't see the boys around. Tara opened the door for me. I looked at her questionably as she rolled her eyes "I'm not gonna kill you. I might be a bitch, but not a cold hearted murderer" I rolled my eyes as well and walked through the door. 

She followed after me and closed the door as she locked it. I turned my body, crossing my arms in the process. "Why did you bring me here?" I questioned annoyingly. 

She planted herself on the leather brown couch and rests her arms on the armrests as she leaned back. She motioned for me to sit down and hesitantly did as I watched her intently, studying her actions. 

She licked her cherry red lips and spoke "You do know they're playing you right?" She asked as if I knew their tricks. 

"What are you-" she cut me off. "You're either really oblivious or stupid. They're only being nice to get to your pants. I'm pretty sure by now you should've seen those files of all the girls who were in this program" she said knowingly. 

My eyes widen, hearing her confession. She knew about the files? But how? How the fuck did she know about them? Was she one of those girls?

"No, I wasn't one of those girls. One of my ex best friend was. I'm not getting into detail. All you need to know is if you want to keep your virginity intact, I would start playing their game and become the sugar mama they want" she said to me, while looking at her fake nails and acting like nothing was wrong with that.

"Sugar mama?" I questioned confused. She placed her hand down and looked at me with a seductive look. "Yes, sugar mama. That is if you wanna survive horny men" she said. 

I looked at her as I was in thought. Should I believe what she's telling me or is it another lie to get me away from the boys?


	34. Chapter 34

I was getting to meet Tara by the coffee shop nearby. I slipped on my tight skinny jeans that hugged my ass tightly. I wore a crop top and did my hair in a half ponytail. Tara told me to wear something provocative when I leave the house. 

I didn't understand why? Although, I didn't really question it. I just want know why do I have to be a sugar mama? I glanced at my appearance one last time in the mirror.

I wouldn't say that this outfit is me, but I wouldn't say this isn't me. It's an outfit that I would wear... With... No men around? I don't know. The outfit feels like me though it doesn't.

I guess I wouldn't really an outfit like this just to provoke men. I would wear this because I wanted to. I slid my earrings on and walked out of the bathroom.

I heard a buzz coming from my nightstand. I took slow strides and gently grabbed the phone in my hands. I saw a notification. I put in my passcode. I saw that Tara messaged me. I clicked on it and read what she wrote me.

Bítchugotnoass: ill be in ☕ by the 🏦

Me: kk be there in 15

I got a last message with a thumbs up emoji. I locked my phone and placed it on the back of my jean pocket. I looked around for my wallet and remembered that it was in the closet.

I walked inside, looking around the room. As I did I spotted ny wallet on top of a round glass table in the center of the closet. I approached the table and snatched my wallet. Placed it in my pocket. I walked out, but grabbed my high tops in the process.

I sat on my bed and slipped on my shoes. I laced each one tightly, so I wouldn't have to lace them again. I placed my feet on the ground and sighed. All I had to do now is beg Lena to take me out. I know the boys won't let me out unless one of them comes along. For example, Taehyung and my pads...

Never again.

I puffed out as much air as my lungs could contain. How was I gonna beg Lena? She will ask why I need to go? She might end up telling the boys. She might tell them I went to see Tara. If she does, they might then interrogate me till no ends.

I trust Lena, but Lena cares too much and might end up getting into my business. The only option is to sneak out and pray I won't get caught. Better yet... Stea- I mean borrow their car for just an hour or so.

I tapped my chin. How will I get passed them? From here to the garage is far away. I would need to avoid all maids and gardeners and cooks and... Well anybody that works here in this house.

Also... I need the goddamn key to drive. I tug the roots of my hair in frustration. I need to think of things before I have any lessons or someone makes me do something before I head out.

You know what? Screw this. I'm just gonna have to go ninja style and make my way somehow to the garage. I got up quickly and walked to my door. I turned the handle and poked my head out. I peeked around to make sure I was in clear sight.

I stepped out and made my way. I took another route to get to my destination. I took some stairs from the back of the house.

Almost there, Reina. Just a few more workers and sweet freedom. I hid behind the wall and peered out to see that there was a few maids cleaning up. I cursed under my breath as I tried to come up with an idea. Thinking of on I used my phone to dial the main home phone. I waited for it to ring. Once it began ringing and for some reason all the maids went to answer the phone.

I shook my head and dashed out, but grabbed the keys that were hidden behind a portrait. I quickly dash out of there to the garage. I felt like I was in a James Bond movie. All we need now is some explosions and my side bìtch and we'll be good.

I made my way to one of their expensive blue cars and hopped on. I turn the engine on and drove out of the garage into the highway.  
\----

"You took too long" complains Tara. I set my keys down on the table "Nice to see you too, darling" I said in a sick sweetening voice.

She rolls her eyes at me as she sips her coffee, tapping her finger against the table. I furrow my eyebrows still contemplating if I made the right decision.

She finally leans in placing her elbows on the table and clasping her hands. "Hey, if you want to keep living with needy men. I suggest you leave now" I guess she read my mind.

I glance out towards the window to debate was this all worth it? Yes, it has to be.

The boys presented themselves as if they were just art critics. Nothing, but just that. What if they killed all those girls? I mean I'm not sure, but what if?

Or what if, Tara is using me to get close to them and trying to ruin my internship? I don't know who to trust or believe at this point.

Tara sighs loudly, grabbing my attention again. I gave her a sheepish, pressed lip look.

"Those men are only going to take your virginity and use you like every girl in their stock files. All those girls disappear from shame. They use and toss them in the trash because every girl they have ever met is a submissive" she said looking at me with no evidence she was trying to ruin me. She was as straight and real as possible.

"Then why are you trying to get in their pants?" I question her to her previous behavior.

"Because I have needs, Reina. They're hot and I have needs. Look, this isn't the point. The point is... You need to play their game to get out alive" she said getting right to the point. She leans forward again towards me.

"You need to play the sugar mama and make them beg for you. Treat them like babies. Like these tiny babies that need to be taken care of. Spoil them. Make them want you in every way. Leave them craving for more" she explains to me as my eyes widen at this 'simple' task.

"I don't have a dominant bone in my body because that's what it's sounding to me" I mumbled, scoffing a bit.

Tara just chuckles at me "It's because you have no experience. Look, you play the role and I'll do the actions" she said as my eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"I'll explain further once we start the session, but I need to know if you're on board" she peers down to glance at her phone. She shows me the time, indicating I have to hurry before they notice I'm gone.

I tapped my cheek "And what's in it for you?" I asked curiously.

"Just doing the action and revealing who they really are" she said smirking at me. She extended her hand out to me "Deal?"

I eyed her hand before taking it and shaking it firmly "Deal"


	35. Chapter 35

My hands were shaky as I sat next to Namjoon. He was eyeing me like a hawk and it made me feel more nervous as I was already starting the plan with Tara.

I kept making small strokes on my painting. My real instructor was not feeling well, so Namjoon took over for the day. 

He had his glasses on the bridge of his nose just studying me, but wouldn't say much. I kept painting letting my hand take control of the white canvas. "Remember initiate the action" said Tara. Her words kept haunting me all night long.

"Gotta spoil these boys and show them who's in charge" she told me. I kept painting small whisks to represent the flowers blowing across the garden. Namjoon, just walked around me, inspecting my painting, and humming in approval? That's what I'm guessing. 

I would glance at the garden. All the green bushes and grass that were freshly cut. The flowers all blossom a different variety of colors spread all across the garden. A small wooden bench that had some carved designs to give it that elegant touch. 

I tried not to concentrate too hard on my painting. Hoseok told me to just let my hand speak and guide me instead of I guiding my hand. 

I bit my lip, looking back and forth between the garden and my painting. I got an idea from just looking at the bench. Tara said to initiate the action, but I don't have to go too far into it. She was gonna help, but why not start it now?

I lightly licked my lips and continue to paint. "So..." I began speaking. "I wonder how long did it take to make that bench. It looks really nice. How much did it cost?" I asked him. 

I didn't want to be upfront and forward since that's not me. Namjoon looks at me and takes a glance back at the bench "The bench? It's took about five months to make, but it wasn't that expensive. Maybe at least $987" he said as if that was nothing. 

My eyes widen at the mention of how expensive it was. My mouth was hung open, but quickly shut my mouth. Namjoon just chuckles at my expression "I'm surprised it actually has with standed the harsh environment" he said walking to it. 

I furrow my eyebrows as I continue to paint "How so?" I asked him. He leans forward placing his elbows on his legs and leaning his head against his hands, looking at me. 

"Winter storms, thunderstorms, earthquakes, and so forth" he told me taking off his glasses "Oh and especially sex" he continued further. 

Of course, I shouldn't be surprised by now with his comment. I only hum at him and pretended to not take a single interest on his comment. 

"I'm one hundred percent sure the storms are way stronger than sex" I simply said, still painting. Namjoon just narrows his eyes as he inspects my new behavior. 

"You just haven't had it to know" he shrugs leaning back on the bench. I continued painting "And how do you know that I haven't had any? Or at least done the basics?" I questioned him. 

A small smirk forms on his lips "I'm pretty sure through your actions have admitted more than you would've wanted to and you did tell us" he waves me off, placing his arms on either side of the bench. 

I put my brush down and slowly walk towards him. My heart began to race, but I needed to show who was in charge here. No more masculine toxicity here. 

I stood in front of him and crossed my arms "What if I wanted experience? Or more so what if this was all an act?" I told him. He just chuckled at me, shaking his head "That's funny, Reina. Really funny. Get back to finishing your painting" he demanded me. 

I bit my lip and did something I usually wouldn't do. I straddle his legs and wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning in closer as my lips brushed against his earlobe. 

"I wonder if you would break me first or the bench" I whispered hotly against his ear. I could feel his breaths become ragged as his hands were placed under my thighs. He strokes them lightly and it took all in me, not to smack them away. 

I gently bit his earlobe, earning a low soft groan from him. I lightly pulled away from him and pecked his lips. His face was flustered as his eyes were filled with lust, but I couldn't give him what he wanted. 

I simply got off and walked back to my painting. I sat down, picking up my brush "Please get off the bench. I need to finish this" I told him as if nothing happened.


	36. Chapter 36

"I said no" I crossed my arms, turning my back towards Tara. I will not do such a thing like that. "C'mon, Reina. If you don't at least try it then how would you know?" She nudge my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and turned back around.

"Yes?" I acted if I hadn't heard a thing from her. She chuckles and handed me a beer. "C'mon the boys aren't even aware that I'm here. Plus you need to spill on what happen today" she chug a sip of beer. 

I scrunched my tongue and stuck my tongue out. "Ew that's gross" I said, getting off my bed and walking towards my closet. I scan the place with my eyes, landing on ever dip and curve that this closet held.

I saw the bright red fabric sticking out a drawer. I quickly dash towards and grabbed the silky fabric. I walked back towards Tara and sat on my bed again. I threw her the lingerie she let me borrow. 

"Bro, I'm not gonna wear this and nothing major happened anyways" I laid on my back, as I my eyes trained on the ceiling. Hearing the music being played in the background. Tara shuffle around, laying on her stomach, she looked at me, letting a small giggle escape her lips. 

"What?" I asked her with a raised brow, tilting my head to scan her expression. A little mischief smile played on her lips. "What?" I repeated more apprehensive. 

"Oh nothing" she sang slightly. I huffed at her "No, now you tell me" I said to her, still reading her expression. 

"I'm horny and want a good story of what happened today" she giggles again. She took another swig of her beer. I rolled my eyes and took the beer bottle away from her. I stood up, walking to the bathroom. I spill the content in the sink. 

"Hey, my drink" she giggles again. I threw the bottle away and rolled my eyes for the millionth time. Why did I let her in again?

I get back in the room and laid on my bed. She then laid there and giggles more "If you don't spill, you'll be the one between my legs" she giggles more. 

I gagged and looked at her with horror eyes "I-" I began, scooting away from her. "That's disgusting" Tara shrugged. 

"You got a mouth, so we'll be fine" she playfully winks and sat up. Brushing her hair back and sitting like a obedient dog. 

I sigh and sat up "Fine, so today was mister man whore" I referred to Jimin. She giggles more at me because he definitely was more of the whore than the rest of the boys here. 

"He was just being very weird and polite today. Like something was up with him" I remember how respectful he was being. He sat a foot away from me and would observe me from afar. 

"He button his shirt all the way up to his neck, would cross his legs, and kept his hands to himself... At least in the beginning of the session" I said to her. She scooted closer to me and laid her head on my lap. 

"Tell me more" she ask more curiously. I once again rolled my eyes "He was teaching me until he mention what i did the day before. I knew once he asked that that Namjoon probably told him what I did to him" I chuckled at the thought of how Namjoon was probably gossiping and spilling secrets about how I got such confidence to do that.

"Anyways, i told him what I learned and did, but left that part out of what I did to Namjoon" I told her. She kept squirming around in my lap a bit. Closing her eyes and her breath was a bit erratic.

"Go on" she said softly. "He claimed that I was hiding something and not spilling more. I just chuckled at him and began to spread my legs a bit wider each time as I moved my hair to the side to give a glimpse of my breast" I told her. 

She only hummed at me. "I then said to him that he was asking for more than I could tell. I told him how about i showed him what I did" A small smirk tugged my lips.

"God, he looked shocked by my words when I said that. He nodded his head at me and proceeded to sit down" Tara kept her eyes close, imagining what I did to him.

"I then got up from my seat and sat in his lap with my pencil and drawing pad. I kept shifting in his lap on purpose and would draw what I did to Namjoon in my drawing pad. My legs straddling him as I nibbled on his ear. Jimin would groaned since I kept shifting in lap on purpose" I giggled remembering that something began to poke my butt.

"His member really got hard... Well I think since I felt something poke me from behind. I grinded on him lightly, which cause him to grab onto my waist" She hums at me "Keep going" she said. 

"Well I kept doing that and acting innocent as he kept accusing me of doing it on purpose. I just told him that I was uncomfortable in his lap. Once finishing the drawing, I grinded on him quicker on him and stopped abruptly. I showed him the drawing and told him, I would see him next session. I left him really unattended" I giggled at her.

"Good girl" Tara purred softly. "Now, I'm wet and I gotta take care of it" she winked at me and giggled.


	37. Chapter 37

Take a deep breath, Reina. It's just a long meaty meat. Nothing to that I can't handle. Gulping internally, I slowly take it with my hand. Gently wrapping around the the soft, yet hard material.

"Just take it in. It's not gonna hurt you" said Jungkook with a smirk. Rolling my eyes, I took it all in like a pro. Biting down on the soft meat, I chewed it slowly. Once feeling the flavor invades my tastebuds, I spit it out.

"Ew, this ain't a meat stick!" I exclaim throwing the meat stick at Jungkook as he was double over from laughing at me. My eyes narrow at the male who was laughing his head off... Well all of them were.

"What the hell was in that meat?!" I asked them, crossing my arms over my chest. I felt a hand placed on my shoulder, making me tilt my head to the side. Jin reaching over and takes the meat that I had flare at Jungkook.

"This my dear girl is a veggie meat stick. Its not that bad and it's your lunch" he said placing it back on my plate. Scrunching my nose, I stuck my tongue out at the food.

"Eat up. Wouldn't want it to go bad" he said cutting a piece and gently pressing it onto my lips. I turn my head to the other side, facing Hoseok this time. Covering my mouth with my left hand, I shook my head.

"Why can't you eat it? It's not bad" he once again places the food by my lips. "Be a good big girl, Reina. If you can act like a big girl towards Jimin and Namjoon. You can eat this too" said Hoseok with a smirk.

Huffing out, I knew why they were making me eat this. I played Namjoon and Jimin, somehow they found out? Wait- actually let me see how this would play out.

Opening my mouth, I took in the veggie meat stick into my mouth and chewed it slowly as the boys had their gaze on me. After couple of bites, I finally swallow the thing in disgust.

Glancing around them, opening my mouth to show I swallow it. "Good girl" purred Jin instantly. Biting the inside of my cheek, I tried to not to overthink this.

"So..." I began, releasing my cheek I was biting on. "Can I ask you something as we're here and together" I began, clasping my small hands, placing them on top of my lap.

Taehyung nodded his head at me, motioning to continue with the question. Getting the signal I continue talking "So..." I said again, beginning to fiddle with my fingers as I know I need to do this and ask them what Terra told me.

"I want to know how much longer will I be here? And when will the big ceremony happen?" I asked them, looking at each one individually.

Yoongi speaks up as he has been the most quietest from everyone here. "A couple more months. We've seen you're improving with your art abilities, but still lack the quality of being spontaneous and being driven with your passion" he said placing both his hands on the table and leaning forward.

"The ceremony will be held in late August, but it could change depending if you learn both those things in a jiffy" he said, eyeing my facial expressions. Only nodding at what he said, I scrunch my face, looking away momentarily in thought.

"Alright, can I ask something else?" I said returning my gaze back onto them. Yoongi nodded his head as the rest of them did as well.

Pursing my lips in thought, I prepare myself for the next question I was gonna ask. Puffing the air out, I spoke in a soft tone "What if I wanted to experience more?" I tilted my head.

They all look at me, all leaning forward as if they heard right. They knew what I meant, but I don't think they would've thought I would agree. Some of them seem shock by the how their brows were raised.

"Experience? What kind are you suggesting?" Asked Namjoon to clarify that what I mean is exactly what they're thinking. I knew that this is what they would be thinking.

Tucking a strand of blonde hair behind my ear, my innocent doe blue eyes made eye contact with his own. "I'm pretty sure you know what I mean" I said, making him lick his lips.

As I inspect each behavior of them, some seem pleased to know that's exactly what they had in mind. 

"But-" I said holding my finger up, making all of them furrow their eyebrows. "If I'm gonna do this is this will be on my terms. Meaning, I'm gonna be in charge when it comes to this. It is my body, so I'll be the one making the rules" all the boys look at me and just laugh at my face.

A frown placed on my lips as they laugh at me, finding it funny that a woman could dominate them.

"I'm sorry princesa, but I ain't in no way in hell going to submit to a woman" he shook his head. Jungkook nodded his head in agreement to what Jimin said.

Poking the inside of my cheek, I had a sour taste in my mouth. Stupid masculine toxicity. Women can dominate men.

Rolling my eyes "Fine then. If you need me, I'll be in my room until you decide my offer" I stood up from the chair and got out as all the boys look at me. Once I stood behind the chair I slowly unzip my sweater and took it off, showing off the cute bra, Terra bought me 

The boys eyes widen as the bra push my breast up, showing the cleavage. "What? I'm hot" I said nonchalantly as it was an innocent thing to do.

I could feel their gaze on me. I quickly glance at each to see them staring at my breasts. Speaking up quick "You could touch these if only you would agree" I gave a shrug and squeeze my breasts quickly and walk away from them, heading towards my room, but before entering I heard "Fuck! I'm hard" making me smirk.


End file.
